UnExpected Love
by bookworm3
Summary: Shar is married to Troy Bolton captain of the Lakers.She wants to test if Troy would cheat on her hires Gabriella to find out.When Gabs and Troy fall in love they start an affair. When Troy breaks up with Shar to be with Gabs will she tell him? TROYELLA
1. Troy,Gabriella, and Sharpay

**Okay, a lot of people say they liked this plot for a summary do I'm going for it! It starts off Troypay but it WILL BE A TROYELLA! I'M TROYELLA 4EVER!**

**Chapter 1: Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay**

Twenty four year old Sharpay Bolton drummed her fingers against the counter of her kitchen. This was the third time this week he'd be late. But last week was worse he hadn't come on time five times!

'_Something is going on!' _Suddenly she heard keys drop onto the glass table and she walked to the living room to see a much worn out Troy take his jacket off.

He noticed the her presence and looked at her, "Hey Sharpay"

Sharpay scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "Don't you 'hey' Sharpay me!"

"Um, that is your name!" Troy say rolling his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't believe he had dated let alone married her. She was a total pain in the ass!

"Why are you late all the time? It's two a clock in the morning! You should be in bed with me!" Sharpay said.

"Wait! You don't actually think I'd actually cheat on you! By the way, it's only eleven!" Troy asked incredously.

"Oh, but who cares! You never spend time with me! Besides… I thought you liked it when we…" Sharpay trailed off and kissed his neck.

Troy rolled his eyes and pushed her away, "I'm not gonna have sex with you"

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you just accused me of cheating on you when I have been practicing hard for the championships! Besides, I'm not even gonna stay" Troy said and went into their room.

"What do you mean you're not staying?!" Sharpay complained as he pulled on a nice black button down shirt over his faded jeans.

"The guys invited me on a guy's night" Troy said passing by her and getting his house keys.

"You never spend time with me! Always, 'I'm doing stuff with the guys' Hah! Do you really think I should believe that?" Sharpay said.

"I'm your husband! You're supposed to trust me remember?!" Troy said putting his jacket on.

"Fine! Go 'hang out' with the guys as you say. Go fuck some whore for all I care!" Sharpay screeched.

"Maybe I will!" Troy exclaimed and shut the door.

Sharpay gasped and scoffed and grunted bad words under her breath and stompped to the bathroom.

Troy ran out the door to enter Chad's car.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted hi fiving Zeke and Jason who were on the backseats.

"Hey, you look mad what's up dog?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay. She is being so annoying!" Troy exclaimed.

"How so?" Zeke asked.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her and told me to go fuck so whore" Troy shrugged.

"How about you take up that offer" Chad said.

"Yeah if she wants you to cheat on her cheat man!" Jason said.

"Guys, she already thinks I'm cheating on her.. What will she suspect if I really am cheating?" Troy asked.

"Say you're at practice" Jason shrugged.

"Well whatever, tonight is guys night so no wife talk!" Troy said.

"The only person that can do that is you!" Chad said.

"Yeah, we weren't stupid and got married at twenty two" Jason said.

"Yeah, and we are gonna go to a place that all men desire" Zeke said and they pulled up somewhere.

Troy looked up, "No way"

"Yep, get ready for a whole lot of hot girls giving us lap dances" Chad said and they got off the car. Troy hesitantly got off unlike the others. He would not cheat on Sharpay. Sure he didn't love her but he was no cheater! No girl would make him cheat! How wrong he was…

Twenty three year old Gabriella Montez stood backstage and breathed in. She wasn't proud to say that she was a stripper. During daytime she was a secretary/assistant for her close friend Ryan Evans whose wife had an amazing line of clothes and hats.

Sadly she didn't make enough money to buy a good house or food there. It had left her with the only option to become a stripper. She hated the drooling men and how 'up close and personal' she had to be.

She most of all hated dancing on the pole. It got her the most money but she could feel the in appropriate stares all over her body. It disgusted her.

The guys walked into the club.

"whoo hoo! Look at all those hot ladies!" Zeke said looking at the girls dancing on the poles.

Troy laughed a little and rubbed his neck.

"Troy, you cool?" Chad asked.

"I dunno, I just feel guilty being here" Troy said as they went over to get drinks.

"Well, at least try and enjoy yourself" Chad said and Troy was about to say something when he was interrupted by an announcment.

"Now men are you ready for some hot dancing because you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself after this dance by Gabriella Montez!"

Many men cheered and whistled and Troy saw a brunette Filipina step out from the shadows into a giant pole. She wore red underwear and a matching bra.

"Wow, this girl must be good if all the other strippers are looking at her like that!" Chad said as they saw the other girls on smaller poled glare at Gabriella.

The music to SexiBack by Justin Timberlake started and Gabriella started to dance. The men where whistling and throwing her money like no tomorrow.

Troy just stood there perplexed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She seemed to know what she was doing yet so innocent at the same time.

During the second chorus Gabriella had stepped down from the pole. It was like tradition for her to go down to one of the guys and give them a seductive dance. She looked around the room of the screaming men and her eyes landed on an excidenly attractive guy with blue eyes and scruffy brown hair.

She smiled and strutted over to him. They guys around him started to howl and he just rubbed his neck. The bridge started and Gabriella turned around and started to grind on him. Dropping herself to the floor and up again. She could hear his moans of pleasure and he started to run his hands down her arms. Usually she snap them away but she felt her heart skip a beat.

She shook it off and turned around. She sat him down on a stool and danced on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

Troy was now getting seriously aroused. He had never felt more alive. He felt tingling sensations when she had started to grind on him and kiss his neck. Sure Sharpay had done similar things but he had never felt the same way he was feeling right now.

Gabriella ran her hands down his shoulder blades to his buttons ans slowly un bottoned them; kissing down his chest.

"Wow, that girl is really working him" Zeke whispered to Jason as they saw Troy kiss her neck.

Gabriella felt her insides melt when she felt his lips on her skin. She had slightly squealed when he had sucked on her sensitive spot. The song ended and she stood up and he looked up to her.

Gabriella leaned down and kissed his lips. Sparks. She didn't want to stop kissing him but she knew she had to.

"Great dance" she said and swayed over to the bar. Troy breathed out and watched her walk away. He gulped as he saw her shake her hips like that with practically nothing on. He had to know her name!

"Whoa dude, if you tell me you didn't enjoy that then Sharpay must be really good in bed!" Chad said patting him on the back as Troy buttoned his shirt looking at Gabriella who was now serving drinks.

"I'll talk to you guys in a bit.." Troy trailed off as he walked over to the bar.

"Looks like we've lost him for the night" Chad said.

Gabriella had walked over to the bar to see her close friend Ashley smirking at her.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"That was one interesting dance. You got the hots for him?" Ashley asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! You know as well as I do that most guys here just want a dance and nothing else" Gabriella said and Ashley nodded.

She saw a figure coming towards them and smirked at Gabriella, "Really, then why is he coming over here?"

Then, Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the eyes of the guy she had just had an intamite dance with.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi, I'm Troy. You know the guy you just lap danced" Troy said and she nodded.

"Yeah, would you like a martini?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. She came back and handed him his drink.

"So, what's your name?" Troy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gabriella asked.

"Becasue I'd like to know the name of the very beautiful girl who just gave me a lap dance" Troy said dropping his glass in front off her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around and blushed. Most guys called her hot and sexy but no one ever said beautiful.

She came back with a refill, "My name's Gabriella. So what is a handsome guy like you doing here? Aren't you tied down?' Gabriella said and dissapointedly looked at his ring finger.

"Yeah but she has been really annoying latetly. She doesn't trust me and i don't feel that connection anymore orr maybe the connetion I thought we had" Troy said.

"Well, it is kind of hard keeping a relationship. Especially for me, I'm a stripper! If I had a boyfriend I don't think he'd like it that I worked here" Gabriella said.

Troy reached out and touched her hand, "Do you like working here?"

"Not really but it's the only thing that helps me pay for my stupid apartment" Gabriella said and rolled her eyes. She looked at Troy a little closer.

"You seem familiar to me"

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the Lakers" Troy said.

"Oh, Troy Bolton? You're are really good! It was amazing last year how you were able to pull the winning shot last year at the championships!" Gabriella said excited.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, hopefully we'll win this year too"

Gabriella smiled and traced the tabled when she felt her fingers interlock with anothers. She felt tRoy's fingers trace hers.

"You don't seem like the stripper type" Troy said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you definetly have the body and the ability but you don't really seem passionate about it" Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at him, "I'm not but it's one job that's helping me pay my rent"

"What do you do during daylight?"

"I'm an assitant. It's where I get money to feed myself and buy clothes" Gabriella said. Troy only looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Long curly brown hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, rosy lips, a cute nose, a beautiful figure, and a delicate face.

He cupped a side of her face and she looked t him. He caressed the side of her face with his finger and pulled her into a kiss. Gabriella closed her eyes almost immideatley. He peered her mouth open with his tongue and they battled. Troy felt his heart beat against his chest rapidly.

After about two minutes the pulled away out of air. Gabriella blushed and Troy looked down on his hands.

"Yo Troy, we've gotta go" Jason said and Troy nodded.

"I'll meet you guys in a sec. Can I have your number?" Troy asked; the words spilling out of his mouth. Gabriella nodded and looked for her phone.

He handed her his and her his. They gave eachothers phones back and smiled.

Troy leaned in and pecked her lips slowly one more time, "See you around" he said and winked.

He walked out and Gabriella blushed as she looked down at Troy's face on her phone, "Troy" she giggled.

Troy walked to the car were the guys were.

"Took you long enough" Jason said.

"Sorry, we can go now" Troy said and the guy started to chatter.

Troy looked to Gabriella's smiling face and smiled, "Gabriella"

He was dropped off and he came into his house. He looked at the clock and it said One o clock. Troy sighed and took off his shoes and entered his room to see Sharpay asleep there. Troy ignored her and put on a white t-shirt and flannel pants.

Sharpay lay there waiting for him,pretending to be asleep, to wrap his arms around her but he walked straight to the living room. She madly got up and looked to see Troy laying on the couch looking at something in his cell phone; smiling!

He turned his phone off and lay there and went to sleep as Troy's sheepdog, Max, came in(only kind of dog I know). Troy ran his hand through his dogs hair and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

_'It's like he loves that dog more than me! Uh, that dog is so disgusting!' _Sharpay though and went into bed.

She looked to her Yorki Buba, "But mommy loves you! Yes she does!" Sharpay cooed and turned around not seeing her own dog's growl.

"Hm, I'm gonna find out if you'll cheat... but how?..."

Troy lay on his couch looking up at the ceiling and running his hand through Max's hair. He could still feel how her hair tickled his bare chest, how her brown eyes were soft as they were talking, how her hips moved when she walked, how perfect she felt against him; like two puzzle pieces. He still remmebered her soft lips on his and how gentle she was.

He couldn't wait to one day talk to her again.

Gabriella walked into her apartment which consisted of only two rooms. Her small bedroom and kitchen. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t- shirt and flopped on her bed.

The night had been amazing! Troy was unlike any guy she had ever met! He was so sweet, kind, and romantic! She loved the feels of his hands on her arms and his lips on hers. She loved to kiss down his well toned chest and run her hands on his six pack.

Maybe one dya they'd meet. and she had no idea how soon they would.

**It's pretty long and Sharpay will hire Gabriella the next chapter. This is just how Troyella meet and how Sharpay doesn't trust Troy. This is my first time writing something like this so it's kind of hard but please no flames! Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	2. Starbucks and a New Job

**People really seem to like this and I love all the supportive reviews I got! You guys rock hardcore! Thank you for all your great reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Starbucks and a New Job **

Troy woke up the next morning to growls. He looked up from the couch to see Sharpay trying to feed Buba some caviar. Max's head was on his lap.

"Come on sweetheart it tastes so much better than that dog food!" Sharpay said and Buba growled some more.

Troy rolled his eyes and sat up. Max's head sat up as he did also and he looked at him and whined a little.

"Don't worry buddy! I'll never give you that crap, hell I don't even eat it" Troy said and scratched him between the ears. Troy stretched and went to the room to change into a t shirt and shorts; Max fallowed him in and jumped on the bed and lay there on his back.

Troy turned around, "Oh you're enjoying that aren't you?" Max just panted happily.

"Well I suggest you jump off before…

"TROY BOLTON GET THAT DOG OFF THE BED! GO! SHOO!" Sharpay screamed and Max carelessly jumped off the bed and lay on the floor.

"Why should I? You let your worthless Yorkie be on there all the time!" Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay gasped and covered Buba's ears, "Oh baby, he didn't mean that! Troy, Buba is not worthless! He is a champion dog, has absolutely no fleas, and manners unlike _that!_" Sharpay said pointing to Max go now sat next to Troy.

"Max is a dog and dogs don't like to be pampered they like to get dirty. They like to be free not kept inside and watched at all times. Probably the reason why he growls all the time!" Troy said.

"He growls because he loves me! Troy seriously get rid of that thing you call a dog!" Sharpay exclaimed and screamed when Max liked her toes.

"I'll get rid of my dog when you get rid of yours! Troy said and walked out, by the way; I'm taking Max with me!" Troy said and put the leash on Max and walked out.

Sharpay grunted and speed dialed someone, "Ry, I need to talk to you!" she said in a baby voice.

"I'll be over right away!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella walked into 'The Evans' (help me think of a name!) right on time. She greeted other workers and made her way over to her desk that said Gabriella Montez, Assistant and Secretary.

She had two phones, one was red and one was blue. If the blue phone rang it meant that it was a call for an appointment with Ryan or his wife Aurora, the red was a call from Ryan.

The red line rang and Gabriella picked it up, "Hey Ry"

"Hey Gabs, I jus want you to be on the look out for my sister" Ryan said.

"Why?"

"So I can hide!"

"Come on! Sharpay is not that bad!" Gabriella tried to reason.

"She just had a fight with her husband and wants me to hear her rant" Ryan said.

"Oh"

Suddenly a blonde girl holding a Yorkie and those things that cover your hair and a shirt that said S.E (vans).B(olton) came in and started making her way to the end of the hall where Gabriella was.

"Well I just want you to be on the look out for a girl with blonde hair…

"Um, Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"She's probably carrying a Yorkie"

"Rye"

She's probably wearing a shirt with the initial S.E.B…"

"Ryan!"

"She's…

"Can you send me to my brother?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan, she's here!" Gabriella said.

Ryan sighed, "Send her in"

"Go through that door and make a right" Gabriella said and Sharpay nodded and almost entered.

"You're Ryan assistant right?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Can you go buy me a Carmel latte from Starbucks please?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you!"

Gabriella sighed and walked out of the office to Starbucks a block from the office.

A whistle blew and the coach howled, "Great practice you guys!"

The guys went into the locker rooms to change, it was already noon.

Troy went into the showers and took a quick shower. He walked out with a towel over his waist to see all the guys chatting. He went to his locker and dressed himself quickly.

He then sat on the bench and took his phone in his hand.

'_Should I call her? I dunno, she probably forgot about me since she's a stripper. Damn it can't I just make up my mind! Stupid mind' _

"Hey Troy, you okay man?" Zeke asked and Troy put his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Okay, well you wanna go hang out at chad's?" he asked.

"I'll meet you guys in like a half an hour. I'm gonna take Max out for a run" Troy said and Zeke nodded and walked out. Troy sat there for a minute then walked out.

He got out of the locker rooms to his coach beside his dog, "Great job Troy! Keep those coming for the championships!" he said and hi fived him and left.

"So, wanna go for a jog?" Troy asked his dog and Max barked.

"I'll take that as a yes! Let's go!" Troy said and they both ran out of the gym. They ran around the street in and out of the park and a block before stopping in front of Starbucks.

"I could use some Starbucks" Troy sighed and they walked in; the door ringing. They got in line in back of a girl with long brown hair which brought him back to Gabriella.

'_God she was so amazing! Those eyes were the most captivating things ever! Her hair was so silky and beautiful. And I never go to run my hands through them! Uh...' _

"Sir? There's no line here" a girl said snapping him out of his daydream and he nodded and ordered; not noticing that Max was smelling something.

Max sniffed a little for he had sniffed his favorite scent; Vanilla and Strawberries(tastes very good; creepy I know!). He smelled the floor and his nose came in contact with a pair of toes. He sniffed them and barked happily and started to lick them.

Troy heard Max bark and looked him to be licking a girl's feet; not being able to see her face for she was looking down on Max.

"Max! Don't do that!, Troy said and pulled him back, I am so sorry miss!"

"It's okay!" the girl giggled and Troy snapped his head up to see Gabriella's face.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Troy?" she asked.

"I can't believe you're here" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Buying some Starbucks for my boss's client who happens to be his sister. By the way who is this cutie?" Gabriella asked leaning down to Max's height and running her hands through his body.

'_Man, what I'd do to be Max right now!'_

"This is my dog Max, Max…" Troy said leaning down to his height and Max lifted his paw into Gabriella hand and they shook hands.

Gabriella laughed, "Nice to meet you too! He is so adorable!" she gushed as she ran her hands through the hairs of his head and he started to lick her face.

Troy smiled, _'Wow, first time he's ever liked any girl'_

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and he stood up and answered, "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?" it was Chad.

"Oh shit! I'll be right there" Troy said and hung up.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked looking up from rubbing Max's belly.

"I've go to go. Can I call you later?" Troy asked and she nodded.

Troy pulled on Max's leach and he stood up, "Come on boy"

"See you Max!" Gabriella said and kissed him.

"I'll call you, maybe we can meet up for lunch?" Troy asked and Gabriella stood up.

"I'd like that" Gabriella smiled and Troy grinned.

"Come on Max, bye Ella" Troy said and grabbed his drink and kissed her cheek and ran out.

Gabriella smiled and picked up Sharpay's drink. This day had just gotten so much better!

"Then he said, I'll get rid of mine when you get rid of yours! Can you believe he wants me to get rid of my baby?" Sharpay cried holding Buba.

Ryan sighed, "Well, you're making him lose his dog because you hate him right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, it's only fair you get rid of yours!" Ryan said.

"Ry, Buba is an Evans now Bolton!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but Max was a born Bolton" Ryan said before his phone rand. He sighed in relief and picked it up.

"Ryan speaking"

"Hey babe, listen we have an interview with a model that wants to represent us" Aurora said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there! Sorry to break this meeting short sis but I have an important meeting! Bye!" Ryan said and ran out the door.

"But, Who will I rant to?!" Sharpay yelled and then slumped in her seat. Then Gabriella came in.

"Um, your latte?" Gabriella asked.

"Took you long enough!" Sharpay hissed and snapped it away.

"Alrighty, I'm just gonna go…"

"Wait! I'm sorry it's just… I'm having a bad day" Sharpay said.

"It's only noon, can't be that bad" Gabriella said.

"It is! I think my husband is cheating on me" Sharpay said and cried into her hands.

"Oh, are so sure?" Gabriella asked sitting on the chair next to her facing her.

"Yes! He always comes home late, always on the phone. The only thing we do is fight!" Sharpay said turning towards her.

"But what if he's just busy? Don't you love him enough to trust him?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay sniffed, "I guess, it's just… what if he isn't faithful? What if he one day cheats and completely fall out of love with me?!"

"I'm sure he won't sweetie" Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"I want to find out if he would" Sharpay said standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" Gabi asked.

Sharpay stood up and started walking around the room, "What if, I set him up with a girl I trust and see if he'd actually leave me? It's perfect!" Sharpay said snapping around.

"So, you want some girl to be all over him?" Gabriella asked.

"No, someone I know I can trust but has good moves and looks good! What about you?" Sharpay said.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"My brother told me you're a stripper so you must be good at seducing guys!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I guess, but what will you do if he actually wants to leave you?" Gabriella asked.

"Turn him down and he'll come crawling back but I'll dump him! Then he'll be sorry he ever messed with Sharpay Michelle Evans! So, will you help me?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know! I have enough problems as it is and I need a new job to help pay my mortgages and phone bills" Gabriella said.

"How about I pay you 1,000 dollars Everytime you go on a date with him?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! You're a stripper so you obviously have a great body and have great moves! You also have a good job! He'll fall for you easily! I just hope he really doesn't! Besides, you're my brother's personal assistant/secretary! You must be a good friend and Ryan must trust you a lot! So, will you help?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yay! I'll call you with the details" Sharpay said and handed her her latte.

"Wait Sharpay! What's his name?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy Bolton!"

**A sort of a cliffy! So Gabriella's been hired. I put in some Troyella fluff. Okay I need some suggestions; where would you like Troy and Gabriella's date to be or doing what? Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**P.S 23 MORE HOURS/ 1 DAY TILL THE PREMIERE OF HSM2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A talk with a friend

**Okay, here is the next chapter to this. I'm starting to really like this story but I'll need some help because I don't want to rush things and turn it all into a mess. To all the authors who have M rated (Luc I know that's you two:) stories experience please advice me if I'm going to fast or too slow or something. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Also, ****moviemusicwritingbooksfreak** **I'm gonna use that idea later in the story.**

**Chapter 3: A talk with a friend **

She didn't know how long she was staring at her desk but it had to be a damn of a long time. He was married to _her_? To her boss's _sister_? To Ryan's _sister_?

'_Well, now I have absolutely no chance with him! I mean, sure I lap danced him and kissed him but it probably didn't mean a thing to him. But he did kiss me and he ran his hands down my arms. Maybe he was just in the moment! Yeah! I mean, he has a beautiful blonde model like wife for a reason. Is she pregnant? Did they do 'it' last night after I did that to him? Did-_

"Gabriella!" Aurora exclaimed and Gabriella jumped and snapped her head up.

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes! What's up?" Aurora asked. Ryan and Aurora had been married almost two years and a half. When they were married was when Gabriella started to work there. They were introduced to eachother and were the best of friends. They trusted eachother with their personal secrets and advice.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good" Gabi said.

"Yeah, I get how you could. Sharpay has a really loud voice! The only reason I put up with her is because I love Ryan so much. And personally, I think Troy deserves better than Sharpay" Aurora said.

"Yeah, well Sharpay kind of thinks Troy is cheating on her" Gabi said.

"What, why?" Aurora asked sitting on the couch in her office.

"He's been coming home late and he's been talking on the phone a lot and she never sees him" Gabriella explained.

"Psh! Troy is working hard for the championships and she knows that! She just wants him to feel bad for her so he'll screw her!" Aurora said and a shiver ran down Gabriella's spine. Just thinking about Troy being that intimate with another girl made her sad/angry/disgusted.

"Well, she's kind of right?" Gabriella mumbled hoping Aurora hadn't heard but Aurora had like super hearing or something.

"Wait, Gabs do you know something I don't?" Aurora asked sitting up and Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, you know my nighttime job right?" Gabriella asked.

"You mean the stripper thing? Of course!" Aurora said.

"Well, he was there with a couple of friends and when I stepped down to do a dance on a guy…"

Gabriella looked at Aurora's shocked face and Aurora laughed and urged her to continue, "You lap danced Troy! No freaking way!"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah but, he actually ran his hands down my arms and kissed my neck. And then later he came to talk to me and he kissed me!"

Aurora gasped, "No way! I know her barely even likes Sharpay now but I never thought he'd cheat! You must've given him one hell of a lap dance!" Gabriella then sat in front of Aurora on the couch.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah but this morning when I went to go get Sharpay's latte I ran into him!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING KEEP GOING!" Aurora screeched and shook her.

"Well, his dog started to lick my toes and then we just said hi to eachother. We talked for a little until he had to go and he kissed my cheek and… why do I suddenly feel like I'm in high School again?" Gabriella asked getting off track.

"Gabi! So he kissed you cheek? Was it slow or quick?" Aurora asked.

"Um, pretty slow I guess" Gabi shrugged.

Aurora put her hand over her mouth and gasped, "He totally likes you! And he's married oh that bastard! He shouldn't even be giving Shakira a second look!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes until her cell phone rang. She grabbed her purse and looked at her caller Id, shrieked, and threw her phone to her desk.

"It's him" she said pushing back and looking at her phone. Aurora crawled beside her.

"He gave you his phone number? When?" Aurora asked.

"Last night"

"Gasp, dump him! Dump him like last month's shoes!"

"I can't! Sharpay hired me to see if he's dating!" Gabriella said and the ringing stopped.

"Phew! He's gone! Gabriella said and then the phone started ringing again, "It's him! Hide me!" She tried to hide in back of Aurora but she pulled her back.

"No! Here's what I want you to do! Pick up that phone and tell him to never call you again!" Aurora said.

"But I'm getting paid 1,000 dollars for every date I go on with him" Gabi said.

"Girl pick up that phone!" Aurora said and Gabi flipped her phone on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, its Troy. Why weren't you picking up your phone?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I was… busy" Gabriella said as Aurora put her ear up against Gabriella's.

"Oh, um I was wondering… wanna have lunch together?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Aurora and she mouthed, "One thousand dollars, say yes!"

Gabriella put the phone back to her ear and smiled, "I'd love to!"

"Great! Troy said overexcited but then clear his throat, I mean, cool. I'll pick you up in say ten minutes?"

"Yeah, pick me up by the bus stop by Starbucks" Gabriella said.

"Cool, see ya" Troy said.

"Bye" Gabi smiled and hung up and frowned and looked at Aurora.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"I have a date with him in ten minutes!" Gabi said.

"How is that bad? You get a lunch with a cute guy and 1,000 dollars in one day!" Aurora said.

"Sharpay doesn't know I know him! So, i WON'T get paid" Gabriella said slowly and Aurora's mouth made an 'O'.

"I'll call her and tell her and you go!" Aurora said and oushed Gabriella out the door.

"But-" then the door slammed on her face.

"Stupid Aurora!" Gabriella grunted and made her way to the bus stop.

**Sorry it was small but I wanted one character to know the scheme and Aurora will not tell anybody. The enxt person to know will be Rayn since Aurora is married to him and a close friend/BOSS of Gabriella.**

**Please R and R! You guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	4. Lunch Date and a Kiss?

**Okay thank you so much **HSMandChelseaFCfan **for that advice. Also thank you **ladedapastaprincess** for that review and I'm happy I've got you hooked. It would be nice to hear what ideas you'd like for this story! You guys rock hardcore! **

**P.S This story will probaly be more than ten chapters since there is dram in it. Would you guys like me to write the full sumary to this story in the next cahpter? If you don't the summary is in chapter 12 or 13 of The Baby Project.**

**Chapter 4: Lunch Date?**

Gabriella walked up to the bus stop and leaned against the pole. Should she be doing this? Just because she was getting paid to find out if a man was cheating didn't make it right, right?

'_Well, I passed the 'do what's right' claws when I became a stripper. Still, I shouldn't convince the guy I'm starting to have a crush on to cheat. Then again, how many guys cheat on their girls at the club?' _Gabriella thought.

"Hey" Gabriella snapped her attention to the guy in front of her who had his dog on the leash.

"Are you ready to go? Also, I'm sorry that Max has to join us but I couldn't get anyone to dog sit. Sit Max!" Troy scolded as Max sniffed Gabriella's legs.

Gabriella giggled, "It's okay. I've always wanted a dog and I really like Max!" she said petting him.

"Well, he definitely likes you!" Troy said and Max barked in agreement and Troy pulled on his leach and they started walking.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"My favorite little diner on Elm Street" Troy said as he called for taxi. They entered the taxi.

"Sir, where would you like to go to?" the driver asked.

"Um, the Diner on Elm street please" Troy said.

"So, why is it your favorite diner?" Gabriella asked rubbing Max's head which was on her lap softly.

"Well, I used to go there when I was a kid every day after school of basketball practice. I haven't gone there since I became captain two years ago" Troy said.

"Oh, so I'm just an excuse to go to an old place" Gabriella teased.

"What! No, it's just... well… I wanted to take you and…

"Troy, Gabriella said putting her hand on his shoulder, I was just kidding!"

"Oh um, yeah" Troy said clearing his throat and Gabriella laughed.

"So, do you…

"Sir, we're here!" the driver said.

"Thank you!" Troy said and handed him his money.

"sir, you sound familiar. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Well, he's captain of the Lakers" Gabriella said.

"Really? Can I have you autograph my son is a huge fan!" the driver said handing him a notepad.

"Sure, what's his name?" Troy asked and he signed the pad and they got off the cab.

"So, is everyone a fan of you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well let's see, are you?" Troy asked.

"Yes…" Gabriella said.

"Then yes!" Troy said and when they were about to enter a man stopped them.

"Sir, there are no pets allowed in the diner" he said.

"But I can't leave him outside or he'll start howling. Sir, do you really want that? And do you really want to disappoint the captain of the Lakers?" Troy asked taking of his sunglasses and hat.

"You're. You're… You're Troy Bolton! Oh I'm so sorry sir. Marvin! Make sure Mr. Bolton and this lady and dog have a good table!" the man said and then Marvin came and led them to a table and sat them down. Troy and Gabriella sat next to eachother while Max sat in front of them (Imagine that!)

"Alright, what would you want this evening and it is on the house!" Marvin said.

"Oh no please you giving us this table is enough! We'd like full charge!" Troy said.

"Well, if you insist! Now, what would you like?" Marvin asked.

"Um, I'd like the barbeque ribs. Gabs, what about you?" Troy asked and looked at her.

"Um, I'll have the spaghetti, Thank you" Gabriella said politely and Marvin took away the menus.

"You're welcome. Anything for Troy Bolton and his lady. He is a fine boyfriend isn't he?" Marvin asked politely.

"Oh, he isn't fine! I mean mine, he's fine um never mind!" Gabriella said nervously and Troy and Marvin chuckled and he walked away.

"Well, that was interesting!" Troy said putting his arm around the seat where Gabriella was.

"Or embarrassing" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah but you're right about something" Troy grinned at her; bravely putting his hand on her thigh.

"Oh and what's that?" Gabriella flirted.

"Today, I'm ALL yours" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"Lucky me!" Gabriella said.

"Well, that makes two of us" Troy said and winked at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully but could feel her heart beat against her chest.

Meanwhile back at the offices, Aurora had been debating on calling Sharpay.

'_Okay, Gabi needs this money but I hate her shrilly voice! I'll just call in but what will I tell her? Gabi told me about it and I set her up since he's my friend?'_

"Eh, sounds good to me!" Aurora shrugged and dialed the dreaded number. She loved Ryan so much but her sister was a pain! But if putting up with 'Drama Queen' Sharpay meant being married to the love of her life then so be it.

"Hello?" asked Sharpay who's nose was stuffy.

"Um Sharpay, it's Aurora. What's up with your voice?" she asked.

Sharpay blew her nose into a tissue, "I've been crying for the past two hours since I left the office. I'm just so heartbroken! Why would my little Troysie cheat on me?!"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons!" Aurora muttered.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, you were saying?" Aurora faked smiled.

"Well, we've always been so perfect for eachother and I've always loved him so much!" Sharpay cried.

'_Or his money' _

"And he always took me out on dates, we didn't fight,

"Sharpay?"

he'd kiss me,

"_Sharpay?_"

he'd hold me,

"Sharpay" Aurora said through gritted teeth.

he'd tuck me in, he'd

"SHARPAY! I called for a reason!" Aurora said.

"Oh, so what's up" Sharpay said bored.

"Is it true you hired Gabriella to test Troy on his cheating radar?" Aurora asked.

"Yep! He's been acting weird and I know he's been going out with women! Besides, I'm paying Gabrielle 1,000 dollars for each date she goes on with him" Sharpay said.

"Her name is Gabriella!" Aurora said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. So why did you call again?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, Gabriella told me about it and I decided to find out if it's true" Aurora said simply and sat on the arm of Gabriella's couch.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Well it is! Anymore pointless questions?"

"No, well you're paying right?"

"Yes"

"For every date she goes on right?"

"Yes! Is this going somewhere?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know that when I found out I set them up on a date" Aurora said smugly.

"Really? Where did they go?" Sharpay asked nervously.

"Um, the diner on Elm Street" Aurora said looking at her nails; uninterested in the conversation.

"Uh, that lousy diner! I told Troy he shouldn't be there! He doesn't listen to be anymore?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah-huh" Aurora said taking out a nail file and filing her nails.

"Tell her to call me when she gets back" Sharpay said.

"Will do, bye Sharpie!" Aurora said and hung up the phone.

Sharpay looked at the phone as the dial tone met her ears, "It's Sharpay! Stupid sister in law!"

Meanwhile back with Troy and Gabriella their food had just arrived.

"Here is the Barbeque for the sir" Marvin said putting the plate in front of Troy and he nodded a thank you.

"The spaghetti for the lady" Marvin said putting the plate in front of Gabriella and she said thank you.

"And here is a nice bone for the doggie" Marvin said putting a bone in front of Max. He barked and Marvin patted hi head and threw him a treat which he caught.

"That is for not eating me, have a nice lunch" Marvin said and left. They all started eating when Gabriella looked at Troy and giggled.

"What?" Troy asked laughing himself; her laugh was so addicting.

Gabriella picked up her napkin and wiped the side of his mouth, "You have barbeque on your bottom lip"

"Well, that embarrassing. Can I try some of your spaghetti?" Troy asked.

"Have some with me?" Gabriella flirted and Troy put his arm around her.

"Sure" Troy flirted back and Gabriella picked up a spoon of spaghetti and they both ate. The spaghetti they both had was the same and their mouths leaned closer to eachother (Lady and the Tramp! A classic just like High School Musical and back to the story!)

Their lips were about to meet when Troy sipped the last of the spaghetti and smiled down at her.

"You tease!" Gabriella said and slapped his chest; completely forgetting this was her job but actual chemistry with someone.

"How about this for a tease?" Troy asked and leaned down towards her mouth. Gabriella bit her lip then leaned up to meet his lips as well until…

**Ooh Cliffy! What's gonna happen? Will they get interrupted and by who? Trust me, you'll be surprised at who it is! Please R and R! I think I'm gonna update this story regularly unless I have writer's block, I'm grounded, or busy. **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**PS: HSM 2 WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME AND THOSE THREE TROYELLA KISSESS WERE SOOOOO CUTE! **_**THREE KISSES**_** IN A ROW! TAKE THAT TROYPAY! (Sorry to those fans, just got excited there! Hehehe)**


	5. Interrupted walks and a dramaqueen OhMy!

**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. Some of you are half right about the interruption so here's the next chapter as promised! You guys rock hardcore! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5: Interrupted, walks, and a drama queen Oh My!**

Gabriella looked into his eyes for a little and saw them close and his lips lean down towards hers. She bit her lip before giving in and leaning in as well. Their lips were barely touching until a voice spoke up.

"Um, Excuse me?" someone asked and Troy reluctantly pulled away from the girl who was practically on his lap to see a little boy with a Lakers cap on.

"Um, what's up kid?" Troy asked; his expression going from annoyed to kind.

"Can you autograph my cap?" the little boy asked taking off the cap from his head. Troy smiled and took it from him and the pen.

"So, what's your name?" Troy asked.

"Mike!" he said.

"Really, that's my brother's name" Troy said smiling; autographing the cap.

"Really?! Cool!" Mike exclaimed and Troy leaned over Gabriella and handed the cap back to him; not noticing Max going under the table.

"There you go champ" Troy said and put the cap on the kid's head.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton!" Mike said and ran away to tell his awaiting mother and father. He looked to see the mom pick him up and the dad put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder lovingly.

Troy sighed, _'I wish I had a kid but Sharpay doesn't want to lose her image' _

Hearing him sigh she looked at him. "Are you okay Troy?" Gabriella asked putting her hand on his knee.

He looked to her and smiled, _'She's so caring and exhilarating. I wish I could've met her before Sharpay'_

"I'm fine Gabi, so where were we before?" Troy asked suggestively.

Gabriella smiled seductively, "Right about here" Their lips met and Troy touched the side of her face when Gabriella pulled away and giggled.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked but Gabriella just continued to laugh.

"Max…is… licking…his…tongue…over my… Leg!" Gabriella said and laughed throwing her head against his chest and gripped the fabric.

Troy smiled down at her then looked at Max, "Max! Stop it!"

The dog immediately stopped and Gabriella burst out laughing.

"I feel like I'm a kid again!" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled.

"Really because I don't think they let kids work as strippers" Troy joked and Gabriella looked at her watch.

"Oh damn it I'm late! Ryan's gonna kill me!" Gabriella said frantically.

"Wait, Ryan who?" Troy asked.

"Um, Evans. Look it was great lunch and all but I've got to get to work and fast..

"Wait! He's my brother in law! I'll just call him and excuse you okay" Troy said standing up to face her.

"Really? You'd do that?" Gabriella asked.

'_That and so much more' _"Of course! You're my friend Gabriella and Troy Bolton's friends get spoiled and the best" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled, "So friend, would you like to give me the best walk to work?"

"Absolutely" Troy said and they walked outside. Gabriella put her arm around Troy's and he smiled at her as they walked with Max ahead of them.

They walked for a half an hour talking about random things and laughing at eachother's jokes. The wind blew against them making Gabriella's hair blow. Troy smiled at her beauty but she shivered slightly holding tighter to him.

"Whoa, hold any tighter and you'll be stuck with me for life!" Troy joked.

'_I wish' _Gabriella laughed, "Yes, it would be my very dream come true!"

"Thank you" Troy said an they laughed. They neared her office and stopped.

"Thanks Troy, I had a really nice time" Gabriella said.

"Thank, me too. Maybe next time we can have some dinenr together or go see a movie or something?" Troy asked.

"I'd like that, see ya" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, bye. I'll talk to you later" Troy said and kissed her cheek softly like before only colder to her lips.

He smiled at her and headed the opposite way of his home.

"Um Troy, isn't your house…" Gabriella called and Troy ran the other way.

"Yeah! Call you later!" Troy said and Gabriella shook her head slightly and waved at him. She entered the office and walked slowly to her office. She opened the door and took of her jacket to see Sharpay sitting on her chair.

"Um, hi?"

"Why did you tell Aurora the plan?" Sharpay asked.

"Because she's my best friend and I trust her?" Gabriella asked.

"Hello! You told Aurora and she's married to Ryan! She'll tell Ryan the he'll be the annoying brother he is and tell me to stop" Sharpay said.

"I'll tell her not to tell him. i mean, it's not like she tells him everything" Gabriella shrugged and sipped water from her water bottle.

"Oooh like what?! Do tell!" Sharpay said sitting up.

Gabriella put her bottle down, "I can't tell you! I'm her best friend and she confides in me to keep it a secret!"

"Oh, it's something big I can feel it! It's not something horrible like she's pregnant right?"

"What's so bad about being pregnant?" Gabriella asked and flopped on the couch. Sharpay stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, you get fat, change of emotions, and you want disgusting food all the time! Besides, who wants through go through that delivery torture?" Sharpay asked sitting next to her facing her.

"Couples who will do anything to have a child of their own! That they went through such time to bring a living creature into the world!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, well this body is not bringing anything into the world! My figure is too beautiful too jeapordize!" Sharpay said adjusting her breasts. Gabriella's face scrunched up.

_'Man, those boobs look really fake. No wonder Troy doesn't sleep with her' _Gabriella thought as she thought back to the conversation they were having about Sharpay.

_Flashback_

_"So, if I remember correctly last night you said you had a girl and by that ring on your finger I'd say you're married! How long?" Gabriella asked knowingly. _

_"Two years, but she's been so annoying this past year!" Troy said and Gabriella held onto his arm._

_"How so?"_

_"Well, all she ever does is try to seduce me. When she's not doing that she's complaining on how I never spend time with her and I'm cheating! She's confusing! Besides, her boobs look kind of fake" Troy said. They walked in silence with just Max's barks and tail wags._

_"Have you ever wanted...kids?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her; shocked._

_"Not with me just.. you know with... your wife" Gabriella said swallowing before she said your wife._

_"Yeah but she only wants sex and nothing else. She doesn't really like children and she doesn't want to look fat for nine months. I give her everything and when all I want is a child she turns it down. She's against having kids that she's gone on a pill" Troy said rolling his eyes._

_Gabriella looked down and back up, "If you could have a child, what would you like it to be?"_

_Troy grinned, "Probably a girl"_

_"How come? I thought you'd want a son to train basketball to"_

_"Well, I want a girl so she can be a Daddy's little girl. I'd buy her gifts, take her out, spoil her, and teach her how to use money and fame wisely. Besides, she'd be at every game since birth so she'll be an expert. If she isn't that I'll teach her!" Troy said and Gabriella laughed._

_"What about you?" Troy asked._

_"Well I've always wanted to get married to my one true love and have a child but I'm not even close to a boyfriend right now!" Gabriella said._

_Troy smiled down at her and kissed her head, "You'll find a guy one day who'll love you with all his heart and will want nothing but to make a child out of the love he has for you"_

_Gabriella lay her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Troy, if you weren't married I'd jump on you right now"_

_Troy sighed, "Yeah..."_

_End Flashback_

"Okay, so the date was...

Gabriella snapped away from her daydream, "Um it was good. We shamelessly flirted and he walked me home"

"What did you talk about?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing much" Gabriella lied. _'More than you've ever talked with him'_

"Okay, well call me when he sets up another date and I believe this is yours" Sharpay said and handed Gabriella ten one hundred dollar bills.

"Great job! Call me! Tootles!" Sharpay said and left. Gabriella nodded and looked at the money.

She took a pillow and yelled in it at the top of her lungs but her heart/thoughts told her to scream '_I'm in love with Troy Bolton!'_

Gabriella lay her head in the pillow, _'I am in for some deep shit'_

**Not so great but I am sooooooooo tired! Please R and R! Also I'm stumped for the next chapter! HELP! **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	6. Unwanted Afternoon

**Okay, I've been stumped but the reviews really helped! Also please don't blame me if this story comes out bad because it's from the top of my head. You guys rock hardcore!Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Unwanted afternoon/ **

Troy walked into his house after letting Max in; whistling and then humming happily. Sharpay heard him from the couch. She looked to see her husband with a wide smile on his face with his eyes closed and she wasn't the cause of it!

'_Oh, but soon I will'_ Sharpay growled in her mind. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and slobbered a kiss on his mouth.

Troy opened his eyes and was about to push her away when she pulled away herself and she grinned.

"So, how was practice this morning?" Sharpay asked holding her arms around his neck; pressing her fake chest against him.

"It was fine; could you do me a favor?" Troy asked sweetly.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you please get off me?" Troy asked angrily.

Sharpay grunted as Troy broke away from her embrace and walked into the bedroom. Sharpay stomped after him.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?!" Sharpay asked furious as Troy sat on the bed.

"Why don't you want to get pregnant?!" Troy asked furious back.

"I don't want to get fat and ugly!" Sharpay said. _'You already are!'_

"Come one Troysie! Pretty please!" Sharpay asked in a baby voice sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy sighed, _'If it's the only way I can see Gabriella tonight'_

"Fine" Troy said defeated. Sharpay squealed and lay him back onto the bed and she crawled on top of him.

"I'm about to show you one good fuck!" Sharpay grunted before kissing him and taking off his shirt.

Troy unwillingly kissed back to his wife's kisses and closed his eyes with on thing going through his mind; _'Gabriella…'_

"Oh TROY!" Sharpay screamed as she rode him. Troy just grunted wanting to scream out Gabriella's name but he would get caught.

"Say my name!" Sharpay urged but Troy grunted in resistance. He wanted no needed to scream out Gabriella's name. He wanted it to be Gabriella's hands all over her body, to her long curls trickling against his chest, and her warm soft lips kissing his own and other places he wished for her to.

"GOD DAMNIT TROY BOLTON SAY MY NAME!" Sharpay creamed and Troy had no other choice.

"Sharpay…" he murmured before she burst inside him. She sighed and rolled off him.

Troy put his arms over his neck and groaned. He felt so guilty and dirty. He had done nothing wrong! He had sex with his wife like any other married couple. He made love but with the wrong person. He felt as he had just cheated on Gabriella when it was he who had cheated on Sharpay. He then realized, he wasn't in love with Sharpay Michelle Evans. He was in love with… Gabriella Anne Montez.

Troy smiled softly at the thought, _'Me? In love with Gabriella Montez? It sounds so… perfect. After one day? Sighs, Love at first sight. There's nothing like it' _

Troy sighed out happily and was about to stand up when Sharpay threw her cold arms around his waist. He finally detangled from her arms a couple of hours later.

'_She had one strong grip for a girl!' _Troy thought and he looked at his watch to see it was midnight.

'_Great! I hade sex with her almost the entire day!' _Troy groaned and walked out of the house to the person he wished to be with always; with Gabriella.

**Sorry it's short but my mom just kicked me out of the computer. This is just Troy admitting to himself that he might be in love with Gabriella. The next chappie will be at the club. Please R and R! **

**Mucho Love, **

**BookWorm3**


	7. Thanks for the Save!

**Sorry for not updating but I had a humongous headache yesterday and I was banned from the computer! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Some people think this story is going fast and if you think so please speak up! Also the last chapter I said this story if from the top of my head but I meant the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Thanks for the Save!**

Troy had hopped into his car and driven all across uptown trying to find the club. After an hour he was getting very frustrated until he decided to call Chad.

Chad lay at home naked in his bed with a girl lying next to him. The phone rang so Chad reached over the girl, picked up his phone, and sat up massaging his brow.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hey Chad it's Troy" Troy greeted.

"Hey man, why are you calling me at almost one o clock in the morning?" Chad yawned.

"Where was that club we went to?" Troy asked.

"Um, Wilford street downtown. Why, wanna get some from that stripper girl?" Chad chuckled.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Her name is Gabriella and I want to talk to her!" Troy spat.

"Okay don't get mad! Just remember we have two o clock practice today!" Chad said as the girl that lay in back of him sat up and draped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"Who is that babe?" she asked nipping at his ear.

"Troy, hey buddy I have Taylor over so if you don't mind…"

"Yeah, sorry for being harsh earlier. See ya!" Troy said and hung up the phone. Chad shrugged and threw the phone away and turned to Taylor.

"Where were we?" Chad asked covering her mouth with his.

Troy drove as fast as he could downtown and at about 1:30 he finally arrived outside the club. He paid to get in and entered the loud place where there was barely any light. Girls on poles tried to jump on him but he pushed them back and continued to look.

He sat down by the bar and looked until he felt some wait on his lap and cold lips on his neck.

"Hey there hot stuff what are you doing here?" a blonde girl asked seductively. Troy shivered; _'Great, another version of Sharpay'_

"Um, I'm kind of looking for someone" Troy asked clearing his throat.

"Hm, I'm sure you are… I'm Stacy. What's yours?" she said seductively running her fingers through his hair.

"Um, Troy Bolton" Troy said and she ran her fingers over his chest under his shirt.

"The Laker's star?! No wonder you have a six pack!" Stacy flirted and leaned in to kiss him. Troy then drew the line.

"Actually, I'm looking for Gabriella Montez!" Troy said holding a hand across his face. Suddenly the music to Not Like that by Ashley Tisdale started and out of the shadows came Gabriella in all her beautiful glory.

Troy grinned as he saw her in yet another sexy underwear set only this one was black with pink laces. His eyes moved to how her hips moved to the beat of the song and how her hair fell into place. She looked so beautiful and sexy at the same time!

Stacy looked at Troy's grinning face and looked to see him staring at Gabriella. She scowled, Gabriella always got the good guys and she never even screwed them! She definitely deserved dancing on the giant pole ever night instead of just Sundays when no one was around!

"Uh, look at her she is such a slut!" Stacy sneered which caught Troy's attention.

"She's not a slut! I don't see her screwing a different guy every night!" Troy said defending Gabriella.

"Well, she does do that!" Stacy smirked pointing at Gabriella who stepped down and started to grind on a guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

With ever move she made Troy felt more aroused and jealous. Aroused by how tempting she looked and she was giving him a hard on without her being in front of him. Jealous because she was making sexy dance movement to another guy. If he wasn't using self control he would've dropped Stacy, marched over there, taken her away from the guy and into his arms and kissed her so passionately and romantically that they'd spend the night doing… _stuff_.

After the dance as she walked away but the guy pulled her back. She tried to jerk away but he kept on pulling her. Troy then pushed Stacy away and stomped over to them as they guy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, that anyway to treat a girl?" Troy asked angrily.

The guy chuckled and lifted her by the wrist, "What, you want this slut?"

Troy's anger then got the best of him and he jumped on the guy; punching him square in the face. Troy the stood him up, grabbed him and kicked him and hit him in the face and grabbed him by the collar.

"Never call _**MY**_ girl a slut again or you'll wish you had never come to this place" Troy spat in his face and the guy dropped to the ground. Troy stepped over him and walked to Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked softly running his hands up and down her arms.

Gabriella nodded, "How did you go from violent to sweet so quickly?"

"Because that guy called you a slut and I wanted to see if he hurt you. Did he hit you, hurt you?" Troy asked.

"He didn't do anything except pinch and scratch my cheek hard" Gabriella said holding her hand to her hurting cheek where a scratch would be.

Troy held her hand cupping her face gently. "Do you want so ice on that?" Troy asked and she nodded.

He picked her up and sat her on a stool, "Stay"

Troy then went over to the bar to Amy. "Can you hand me some ice?"

He walked over to Gabriella to see her getting off her seat and was about to go when Troy caught her and put her arms around her.

"Hey, I told you to stay" Troy said lifting her up to the stool again.

"Well I'm no dog and it's just a cut I'm fine" Gabriella said but Troy put the ice to her cheek.

She winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked

"I'm fine, it just stings" Gabriella said as Troy put on her cheek another ice and she winced. This continued for two minutes until all the ice was gone.

"There, does it hurt?" Troy asked caressing her cut with his finger.

Gabriella grabbed a hold of his hand which was below her cheek and smiled, "No, thank you Doctor Bolton you've been a great help!"

Troy leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "My pleasure" Gabriella shivered a little but not from the cut but from feeling Troy's soft lips on her cheek.

"So, are you here to escape your wife?" Gabriella asked and Troy laughed.

"That and I wanted to see your beautiful and sexy body again" Troy said eyeing her up and down while Gabriella blushed a 'thanks'.

"Hey, what time does your shift end?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at the watch, "It ended when you made that guy's nose bleed ten minutes ago"

"Alright, do you want to go somewhere?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled.

"I'd love to"

**Cliffy there and where is Troy taking her? Hint: It's a Titanic moment! Pretty long chapter I guess! Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	8. Titanic Moment

**Okay I was really anxious for this chapter! I was gonna put this part in the last chapter but I was REALLY tired so that's why it's kind of short I guess. Sighs, I got to start just writing the chapters like a month before and then just putting them in whenever I can! Lol, thank you for the reviews you Rock Hardcore! **

**Chapter 8: Titanic Moment **

Troy stood at the bar and yawned. After making plan to go out Gabriella said she wanted to change. He nodded a yes and she said she'd be right back, fifteen minutes ago!

Sure Troy likes her a lot but it wouldn't take that long to put a shirt and a pair of pants or skirt on. At least it doesn't take a man much time.

Troy tapped his fingers against the counter and groaned. He looked at his wrist and groaning dropped it down.

"Are you even wearing a watch?" Gabriella asked and Troy's head snapped up with a smile and then his jaw dropped.

"Whoa…" he mumbled as he saw Gabriella wearing a red halter and a jean skirt that showed off her long legs.

"So are we gonna leave or are you just gonna stand there?" Gabriella smirked and Troy shook his head.

"Let's go" he grinned and put his arm over her shoulders. Gabriella grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Amy before they exited and she put her arm around his waist.

"So exactly where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Troy grinned at her making Gabriella's heart flutter but nevertheless she pouted.

"Troy! Pwease twell me!" Gabriella pouted placing her head on his shoulder staring up at him.

Troy tried to keep a straight face, "No, you'll find out soon and that pout will NOT make me tell you. All it makes me think is how cute you look"

Gabriella frowned, "I don't like cute! It makes me feel like I am an eight year old girl!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah but… Troy said kissing her head, you are beautiful" he whispered into her hair.

Gabriella looked up at him, smiled, and blushed, "Thanks"

"For what telling the truth? Besides you are beautiful, especially with that outfit you have on" Troy said eying her outfit.

"Well, I'm not a stripper for nothing! Strippers know what makes a guy get a hard on" Gabriella said.

"I know you do" Troy muttered and Gabriella grinned at his comment.

"So, are we there yet?" Gabriella asked.

"We'll be there soon" Troy said and stopped her and put a bandana over Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy, you're not gonna kidnap me and rape me are you?" Gabriella laughed.

"If I did it be the greatest night of your life but alas no. I want to see the look on your face when I get you there" Troy said now leading Gabriella.

Meanwhile back at the house Sharpay was just waking up. She was so happy that Troy had finally decided to have sex with her even if she was doing all the action.

'_Well, it's a start!' _Sharpay thought happily. She turned around and jumped on the place Troy would be but ended up flopping on the bed.

"Great, he left again!" Sharpay muttered and grabbed her bathrobe. She walked into the dining room to see Max asleep under the large table.

She glared and kicked him yelping him awaked. "Get out of here you stupid mutt!" she growled.

Max growled as well and walked slowly outside into the backyard. Sharpay looked on the table and was shocked not to find a note. She scattered through the whole house but there was no note.

"_What if he is cheating? What if he's with Gabriella?' Sharpay thought._

Then she sighed defeated, "Checkbook her I come!"

Back with Troy and Gabriella Troy could faintly see the place and could smell the salty water air.

Apparently Gabriella did too, "Troy, you're not gonna kill me by drowning me are you?"

Troy chuckled, "No, okay now take my hand and trust me okay?"

Gabriella smiled, "Okay, I trust you"

Troy grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her on deck of a ship kinda small boat. He carefully led her to the pinty point of the ship as it started to move into the water.

Troy wrapped his arms from behind around Gabriella laying his head on her shoulder near her ear.

"What do you feel and hear?" Troy whispered into her ear.

"I feel the air brushing against my skin, I hear a soft kind of crahing sound, I smell the salty sea air, and I feel a pair of warm and strong arms around me" Gabriella said slowly.

Troy grinned at her even thought she couldn't see, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then let me guide you and don't hold back okay?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. He lifted her a little so her feet stood at the railing of the ship.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she felt the cool air through her air.

"Shh, trust me" Troy whispered and held her arms out and climbed in back of her; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Keep your arms wide and open your eyes… now" Troy whispered and Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. The air and sky were so beautiful. There were so many stars! So many more than in the city and the water was so blue and the sound was so sweet and majestic.

Troy grinned as he heard her laugh in enjoyment, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Troy I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Gabriella gushed.

Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist again and dug his face deep in her locks, "Not as beautiful as the girl I'm holding in my arms right now"

Gabriella turned around and hopped off and smiled at him and she jumped on him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She pulled back and grinned, "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you sooo much!"

"My pleasure!" Troy said and Gabriella un wrapped her legs from his waist and sat on the ground.

"Now that you're sitting, how about a picninc?" Troy asked getting a picnin basket from a nearby box.

Gabriella laughed, "You think of everything don't you?"

"That I do" Troy said as he cleared the floor and put the blanket and food down. Troy grabbed a container.

"This you have got to taste! My friend Zeke makes the best!" Troy said and Gabriella opened her mouth. Troy was almost tempted to kiss her but instead put the food there.

Gabriella smiled, "Hmm, it's so good! What is it?!"

"Zeke Baylor's famous Crème Brule!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled. She looked around and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked biting into a piece of his peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

"I just feel kinda funny eating all this at like three o clock in the morning" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, in England it's 9 o clock and just consider this your early breakfast. Open up" Troy said and Gabriella ate another bite of the Crème Brule.

Gabriella closed her eys and opened them, "What made you want to take me here?"

"Well, I haven't been here in sometime" Troy said leaning back on his hands.

"Oh, so I'm an excuse?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"No, I just never do this stuff anymore" Troy said and Gabriella looked at him.

"How come?" she asked moving next to him and sitting in the same position.

"Sharpay doesn't really like going out on dates except if there is reporters or paparazzi around. I never get to just have a nice dinner alone with her without us going out and her flaunting me in front of the world. And when we are alone all she wants is to have sex" Troy said sadly.

"You don't feel appreciated?" Gabriella asked.

"Exactly! I give her all she could ever want and when I ask her for a child she goes on a pill! Sometimes I regret ever marrying her" Troy said.

"How did you meet her?" Gabriella asked.

"At her parents country club. I was a lifeguard and I saved her from drowning but I'm pretty sure to this day that she faked. I didn't like her but I decided to give her a chance and she seemed really nice at first. Then a 3 year later I proposed and things got ugly. I thought it was just because of all the planning but when we got married it just got worse! She would always say she was the wife of the famous Troy Bolton and use my credit cards to buy all her crap. You know what the worst thing is? On our wedding night when we slept with eachother I thought I'd feel sparks and needs to be in her but when I did… nothing. I felt absolutely nothing" Troy said.

"So what now?" Gabriella asked.

"Now I've just been married to this girl I definitely don't love for two years. It's like torture everyday! I'm dreading to even go back to my so called home now" Troy shivered.

"So, let's think about right now. Troy I've never felt so close to anyone in my entire life and I've known you only a couple of days. I don't know why but for the first time I feel really special, and loved, and beautiful" Gabriella said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and pecked her lips, "That's because you are special, you are beautiful, and… I think I really love you"

Gabriella blushed and smiled. Troy stood up and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Gabriella laughed, "There's no music"

"Who cares?" Troy grinned and Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and he helped her up.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped his own around her waist. They swayed to the waves and seagulls and to the moonlight shining down on the sea. Their foreheads were pressed together as they stared intently into eachother's souls through their eyes. Troy dug his face into her neck and hugged her tightly; nibbling on her neck and hearing her moans aroused him.

He made his way up to her ear, "Brie, I don't _think_ I love you. I _know_ I love you"

Gabriella sighed in content and their foreheads pressed together once again, "I love you too"

They looked at eachother and Troy's eyes aimlessly keep going back and forth from her eyes to her lips. They were both so beautiful. He leaned his head down to her lips and Gabriella slightly lifted her head and their lips met in a kiss that held all the emotion, love, and lust they now held for eachother since the moment their bodies touched, since the moment the lips touched, since the moment their eyes fell onto eachother.

Since they found their love at first sights.

**Okay I was wrong this was a long chapter OW! FINGERS HURT! PLEASE R AND R! Also I'm going to be skipping to Thanksgiving time the next chapter so it's not a day by the story. **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	9. I’m ready

**Okay sorry for not updating but I've barely been on the computer since my sis is back from London and she's been on. Thanks for the reviews and I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: I'm ready**

Now twenty five year old Troy Bolton walked through the chilly streets early in the morning. It was the day before Thanksgiving and he had left his house early to go visit Gabriella. They had both been going strong for the past year and a half and he absolutely loved it. Tomorrow on thanksgiving was their half year anniversary!

'_Boy, I haven't felt this happy about an anniversary in a long time!' Troy thought _as he neared Gabriella's place. She had finally made enough money to move into a small apartment that consisted of a small bedroom with a small closet, a tiny bathroom, and a kitchen.

He entered the building and headed to the elevator and pressed on the number 7. He still couldn't believe he had been with the most fantastic girl ever and Sharpay had absolutely no idea! Sure she accused him like she normally did but he always responded with the answer no.

The doors opened and he went to her door and quietly opened the door with his own key. He closed the door silently and tiptoed to Gabriella's bedroom. He opened the door to see her beautiful figure wrapped into a thin sheet. She was shivering from the cold November air that came through the window. He closed the window and sat on her bed admiring her.

She was so beautiful. Her curls were a little longer and the brown things she called eyes were shut tightly. He softly took off her cover and ran his hand over her bare arms. She smiled through her sleep and mumbled a 'Troy'.

Troy smiled, "Brie, wake up"

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she sat up on her elbows, "Hey"

"Hey, morning beautiful" Troy said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"So what brings you here?" Gabriella asked.

"Do I really need a reason to come visit you unless… gasp you're cheating on me!" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled, "Yes, Chad is such a better kisser than you!"

"Hey! He is not!" Troy exclaimed.

"Like you would know, oh wait… you do!" Gabriella laughed and Troy cringed. Last weekend Gabriella had met up with Troy's friends (the gang except Sharpay and Ryan). They were playing truth or dare and Troy being the man he is picked dare. Gabriella thought for a moment and said to kiss Chad. The argued for seven minutes straight and the quickly pecked while everyone laughed for fifteen minutes.

"I'm never gonna live that down huh?" Troy asked.

"Nope"

"Well, he is so not a better kisser than me!" Troy argued.

"Prove it"

"Gladly!" Troy grinned before kissing her fiercely and pinning her down. Their kisses were fiery and passionate and full of the love and lust they shared deeply for eachother.

They pulled away and Troy nipped at her neck and smiled hearing her moans, "You're right; you are a better kisser!" Gabriella said breathlessly.

Troy looked her in the eye as they sat up, "Told you, although you are quite the kisser yourself" Gabriella grinned and cupped his face pulling him back in. They kissed harder as Troy took off her shirt leaving her in a red bra.

"Hm, my favorite" Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella giggled, "I know what you like"

"Yeah, you" Troy said huskily as he kisser her again and pinned her down. Gabriella slid her hands up his shirt feeling his hard six pack and chest. She felt Troy's front against her thigh and smiled happily of the effect she had on him.

Meanwhile Sharpay was at Chad's house throwing a tantrum.

"CHAD! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Sharpay yelled crying hysterically.

Chad sighed, "I don't know! Call him!"

"He left his phone charging! What do you think I am stupid?" Sharpay asked fiercely.

"Yes" Taylor mumbled loud enough for Sharpay to hear.

"I heard that! If you don't know where he is then who does!" Sharpay screamed flopping on the couch beside Zeke.

"It's okay Sharpay we'll find him" Zeke said sympathetically.

"Thanks Zeke, at least somebody cares in my time of need!" Sharpay said dramatically; buring her head on his chest. Zeke looked at Chad, and Chad at Taylor. They definitely knew where Troy was.

Chad left the room and dialed Troy's number.

Back with Troy and Gabriella's things where getting hot. Their bodies moved in a frenzy as they kissed eachother harder. Gabriella's hands couldn't keep away from his face and Troy couldn't keep his hands away from her curves or her belly button ring.

He started to slip off the strap of her bra when Gabriella snapped his hand. "Take your shirt off!"

"Baby come on you're killing me!"

"Come on take off your shirt so I can see your sexy chest" Gabriella said sitting up.

"Well in that logic but you take it off, I still want to kiss you" Troy said and bit on her neck. Gabriella gasped as Troy nibbled and as she was about to take his shirt off when his phone rang but Troy didn't stop.

"Babe… your gasp oh!.. Phone!" Gabriella gasped as Troy sunk his teeth deeper.

"Ignore it!" Gabriella looked to his phone.

"It's Chad"

"He probably wants my opinion on which sandwich he should make!" Troy groaned.

"But he knows on Friday's when you don't have morning practice you come over. It might be important!" Gabriella said and Troy groaned.

"Fine, but after I get off you are so mine!" Troy said and flipped his phone open.

"You better have a good explanation for interrupting!" Troy spat into his phone and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Two things, one: What sandwich should I make?" Chad asked as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Pea-Pea-Peanut Butt-er and Jel-Jelly" Troy said in between moans as Gabriella had started to kiss his neck.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked.

"Just oh… fine… damn…" Troy mumbled as Gabriella ran her hands down his shirt and titled her head to kiss his neck better and her long curls trickled down his chest under his shirt.

"Okay moving on. Sorry to interrupt but Sharpay came over" Chad said.

"So?"

"So? She been screaming for the past hour and all you say is…SO?!" Chad yelled.

"Oooh, yeah baby" Troy groaned and Gabriella took off his shirt.

"Troy?"

"Chad I'll call you back" Troy said and turned off his phone before pouncing hungrily on Gabriella.

Chad heard the dial tone and stomped his foot. "Damn you Troy Bolton!"

Meanwhile Troy slipped off her bra and kissed down her chest and hungrily lapped them up. Gabriella's breath hitched and her heart was beating fast and Troy hungrily bit down on her nipple. She grabbed his hair and pulled on it.

"Troy" she moaned. It drove him nuts. He kissed in between her breasts like he knew she liked. She brought his face up and kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy smiled and kissed her neck. Gabriella sighed contently.

"What did Chad want?" Gabriella asked.

"Sandwich (Gabriella rolled her eyes) and that Sharpay was over there acting like some maniac" Troy said carelessly and Gabriella giggled at his words.

"Troy?"

"What's up babe?" Troy asked.

"Shouldn't spend time with your wife? She'll find out if you don't" Gabriella said and sat up.

"I know but I hate being around her wasting my time with her when I can be here with you. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too but I still think you should" Gabriella said.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with you!" Troy whined laying his head on her lap and digging his face into her stomach.

She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, "Please? For me?"

Troy looked up at her, "Anything for you" Gabriella leaned down and softly kissed his lips. When they pulled away Troy dug his face into her stomach while Gabriella throught.

"So, what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"Not much"

"Want to spend it with me?" Troy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you spend the holiday with Sharpay?" Gabriella smiled.

"I could but I don't want to and the fact that she want to visit 'relatives'" Troy said.

"I dunno"

"Come on, we can have breakfast in bed, some lunch together, and dinner with the gang at Chad's place. What do you say?" Troy asked looking her in the eye now sitting up.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "I'd love to"

"Perfect!" they sat there just looking into eachother's eyes. They both had never felt so in love and to Gabriella it meant so much. She was ready.

"Troy, I'm ready" Gabriella said.

"For what?"

"To show you how much I really love you" Gabriella said and Troy sat there perplexed. Had the girl he was desperately in love with just say she wanted to sleep with him. He snapped out of his dream when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked breasts against his sweaty chest.

"Troy, don't you want this?" Gabriella asked and Troy kissed her with all the love he could possibly hold.

"More than anything"

Gabriella grinned, "What time does Sharpay leave?"

"Nine o clock tonight"

"Then I'll be over by then"

Troy touched her cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella held the hand on his cheek, "More than anything"

Troy smiled, "I love you… so much"

Gabriella opened and closed her eyes, "I love you too" They shared a passionate kiss and held eachother tightly.

'_I can't wait till tonight'_

**So looks like they are still sneaking and they are gonna do 'it'. Please R an R. Also I have a fantastic idea for my oneshot collection and I know it's not Thanksgiving but just work with me! Thank you for the reviews you guys Rock Hardcore! Also it was my first time with all the M rated stuff so no flames!**

**Next chappie is "The Perfect Anniversary"**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	10. The Perfect Anniversary

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and Cole-Rulez it okay you want to stop reading I can't force you but I'm happy you'll read my other stories! **

**Chapter 10: The Perfect Anniversary **

Troy sat on the couch of his living room as he saw Sharpay talking to some guy holding her trunk. He had just gotten back from Chad's house an hour ago.

"Do not get any filth on my makeup trunk! Some us actually need to look good" Sharpay said flicking her hair and Troy rolled her eyes.

"Guess she needs a lot of work" Troy whispered to Max and he barked and Troy petted him as he laid his head on his lap.

Sharpay strutted up to him, "Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean, don't you want to come with me where we'll have a nice soundproof room in my daddy's mansion?" Sharpay said rubbing his leg.

"No thanks. I want to spend it with my friends" Troy said shrugging.

"Okay, well here's something to remember me by" Sharpay said and pulled his shirt to give him a passionate kiss. It took Troy all his self control no to puke or push her away.

Sharpay pulled away and winked at him and strutted into their room, "I'm gonna get my wardrobe trunk!"

Troy rolled his eyes. She was going away for three days not three months! There was a knock on the door and Troy stood up to open it. His eyes almost bulged out of his face when he saw Gabriella wearing a red halter top that showed her midriff and a jean skirt that barely covered her thighs let alone ass. She also had a tiny bag that read 'Victoria's Secret'.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said 'hey you' before pulling him into a kiss. Troy kissed back running his fingers over her bare stomach. He pushed her to the wall forcefully before kissing her again and putting his hand down her skirt.

"Troy, what was that?" Sharpay yelled and they pulled away.

"Shit! I forgot she was still here! Hide in the closet" Troy whispered and Gabriella ran to it and closed the door just as Sharpay came to the room.

"Who was at the door?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, girl scouts selling cookies"

"What was that noise then?"

"I didn't buy anything so they kicked me where the sun don't shine and fell back" Troy lied and Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, Troysie are you sure you don't want to come?" Sharpay whined.

"Yes! Look just spend it with your parents!" Troy exclaimed.

"Fine! See you in three days!" Sharpay said and kissed him. Three minutes passed.

Troy pulled away, "Sharpay, limo waiting"

"Okay, bye snukeums!" Sharpay said and blowed him a kiss and waved. Troy waved and when she left rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That was close!" Troy sighed running his fingers through his hair. He walked to the closet and opened it to find a laughing Gabriella.

"Troysie? Snukeums?" Gabriella laughed.

"Are you done?" Troy asked.

"Wait" Gabriella said and then laughed for another thirty seconds, okay, now I'm good!"

"Good, by the way I love that outfit of yours" Troy said staring her up and down.

Gabriella giggled, "I thought you would" she giggled as Troy pulled her closer.

"Hm, I do" he said before covering their lips together again. Troy again put his hand down her skirt and Gabriella put a hand up his shirt. Max came into the room and barked.

They pulled away and looked at him.

"Hiya Max" Gabriella said lowering to his level and petting him.

"Shoo, go outside and play Max" Troy said and Max ran outside as Gabriella stood up and made her way to his room.

"Whoa not there!" Troy said holding her back.

"Why not?"

"Because it's filled with Sharpayness and I made something special for us in the guest room but I'm gonna lead you there" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. Troy put his hand over her eyes and carefully lead her to the guest room. He opened the door and looked down at Gabriella and took a deep breath. He removed his hands and Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped.

Thee whole room was dark except for six white candles that where on the beside and windows.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?! Troy I love it its beautiful! How did you do all this?" Gabriella asked.

"I spent the entire afternoon while Sharpay wasn't here to set this up. I want our first time to be special especially yours" Troy said facing her in his arms.

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you so much Troy. I love you"

"I love you too" Troy smiled and kissed her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck dropping her bag. They pulled away minutes later teir foreheads against eachother.

"I'm gonna go change" Gabriella said picking up her bag.

"Whoa, that's a tiny little bag" Troy said.

"It's a tiny little outfit" Gabriella winked before going into the bathroom. Troy gulped as he saw the bag that it read Victoria's Secret. Seeing her in the outfit she came in made him aroused but what would happen when she came out in that tiny little outfit?

Troy took a deep breath and tried not to get too excited. He heard her clear her throat and he turned around and felt his erection pop through his boxers. Gabriella leaned against the wall with her hand on her waist and another on the wall. She wore a see through pink and black lingerie. It barely reached her ass he could see she wore no bra but a small thong.

She strutted over to him and he gulped as he saw the beautiful goddess in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her almost naked breasts against his chest. She pressed her lips to his ears.

"Do you want me?" Gabriella whispered and Troy's hands bravely went down to her thighs and squeezed them.

"Bet on it" Troy whispered back and kissed her. He picked her up by the thighs and lay her on t he bed gently. Gabriella reached up to the buttons of his shirt and took it off. She pressed soft kissed on his chest making Troy moan.

"Baby you are too good at that" he moaned. He reached down and slowly took off her see through lingerie to reveal her breasts. He kissed her neck as Gabriella gripped his hair hard as he bit into her soft spot. He made his way down and licked over her large breasts. Gabriella's breath hitched as she felt her love's wet tongue on her bare body and gripped him closer. He gently bit on her nipple making her squeal. She brought him back up and kissed him hard shoving her tongue down his throat. Troy moaned. Gabriella took off his jeans and Troy kicked them off. She felt his bulge on her thigh so she leaned her hand down and grabbed it giving it a hand massage.

Troy stopped kissing her, "Oooh, baby that's good" Gabriella took off his boxers and flipped him. She crawled on him and kissed him hard pressing her chest against his. She then slowly leaned down making her beasts gently go down his chest and took him. Troy moaned at her actions and groaned as she sucked and bit on his member. Soon he cummed and Gabriella licked her lips.

She kissed his lips, "You taste sooooo good!"

Troy grinned, "Now let's see how you taste" He flipped them and kissed her neck and down her body. She stomped at her stomach and kissed it running his finger around her belly ring. He then kissed is was down to her thongs and with his mouth took it off. Gabriella gasped as she felt his hot breath on her opening. Troy threw it away and stuck a finger into her folds. Gabriella moaned and Troy stuck two more fingers and Gabriella moved to the beat. Troy took his fingers out and licked them clean. He then stuck his tongue in and Gabriella shrieked. She moved her hips to the beats his tongue made. Soon she cummed and Troy leaned up to her and kissed her.

Gabriella pulled away, "I want you, please baby I need you inside me" Gabriella whimpered.

Troy looked at her with loving eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he kissed her, "I need you too" He positioned himself over her.

"I love you…too" Gabriella gasped the last word as Troy plunged into her. She cried a little for she felt pain. Troy kissed her head and stood still letting her adjust. After two minutes she nodded and he started to move. She winced in pain but after a while she started to move with him and she moaned in pleasure.

Feeling him inside her was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. He was so gentle and loving and he felt so good. She could feel his strength going into their continuous love making.

To Troy it was more than he could have ever imagined. She was so careful and delicate. She was going fast and he liked it. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She gasped at the depth and Troy smiled. He loved that sound from her, it turned him on.

He kisser her neck softly. Gabriella closed her eyes loving the feel of his body and lips on hers. She dug her nails deep into his skin but he didn't care. He loved her hands on him. He bit on her neck and plunged harder into her and she shrieked.

Troy nipped her ear, "Say you love me"

Gabriella closed her eyes, "I love you"

Troy sucked on her sensitive spot, "I love you too" They moved like that for hours. They weren't tired but the more they were inside eachother the more they moved harder. Then Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and gasped.

"Troy, I'm cumming!" Gabriella shrieked and Troy felt it as well.

"Then cum with me" Troy grunted. Minutes later Gabriella shrieked and Troy grunted into her hair. He kissed Gabriella silencing her screams or else she would've woken up the neighborhood. He then felt his seed go into her and he fell softly against her.

They lay still for a minute just listening to the crickets, owls, and their heartbeats. It all felt so peaceful. Troy rolled off her and pulled her close to him covering their naked bodies with the sheet.

Gabriella dug her face into his chest, "That was amazing" she said muffled.

"Yeah, it was" Troy said into her hair. They laid there for a couple of minutes just relaxing in their afterglow.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked.

"A little"

"Well, can I give you something first?" Troy asked and she nodded. Troy reached over to the bedside and pulled a velvet box as they sat up a little. He opened it and she gasped.

There was a red rhinestone 'T' there. It looked really expensive and real. She touched the lining.

"It's beautiful"

"It's yours"

"Troy, I can't take this it most of cost so much"

"It did but I wanted to give you something special for our anniversary like you did"

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you, can you put it on?"

Troy nodded and took the 'T' off the box. He lifted Gabriella's hair and put it around her neck. He clasped it in and ran his hands down her curls.

She turned around and kissed him, "Thank you, so much. I love you"

"No problem and I love you too. I'd do anything to be with you" Troy said and kissed her blissfully. Gabriella laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as Troy wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

It truly was the Perfect Anniversary.

**Whoo LONG Chapter**! **I really don't think it was that good but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Please R and R! Also after this story is done which will probably be in one week or so I'm gonna start a new story. Very fictional! Summary might change but a little! Also, need title!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends for life because both of them have had magical powers that they inherited from their parents. Growing up they were each taught how to fight and use their powers wisely for they are told when they are sixteen they must fight an evil wizard together as prophecy states. The wizard takes human form and is to trick Troy and Gabriella. They go to a normal High School to find the wizard. There Troy gets distracted by his new hobby basketball and Sharpay Evans. Gabriella's always loved him and feels heartbroken and betrayed when Troy never shows up to lessons. They can only defeat the wizard if both completely trust and love eachother as they always have. Will Troy stay with a girl he just met who is realy the evil wizrd tricking him or will he go to the girl who he's loved all his life? Troyella, some Troypay AU fic. Just an idea**


	11. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been updating stories I haven't updated in a while like Life with Zac, Go Figure, The Suite Life of HSM, and Girl Next Door. Also Old Talents, Discovered Love WILL continue. Probably gonna bring a little drama but not much! Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Chapter 11: Happy Thanksgiving!**

Gabriella gasped into Troy's ear as Troy plunged into her. Troy grinned; he loved hearing that sound from her! He nibbled on her neck and she sighed in content. She loved him being so close to her! She ran her fingers through his dark thin hair and shrieked when she sucked on her soft spot.

"I love that sound from you" Troy whispered into her ear out of breath. Gabriella grasped his shoulders as he went in deeper. She moaned at how rough he was going and she loved every second of it.

Troy nipped at her ear, "Say you love me"

"Troy Bolton, I love you oh…. so much" she moaned gripping his hair tightly. He kissed her forehead and she shrieked.

"Troy… I'm cumming!" she cried out.

"Then let it" he grunted and kissed her lips as they came together. They stood still trying to catch their breaths. After a couple of minutes Troy rolled off her and hovered over her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Troy asked her; pushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Many times, but I love hearing it from you… I love you too" Gabriella said looking up at him; covering herself with the sheets. He kissed her again and just as he had straddled her the phone rang.

Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled as he answered his cell, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Chad, yeah I just woke up… why am I out breath? I had a weird dream… no why would you say that! Yes- yes we did and… hold on one second. Where are you going?" Troy asked Gabriella as he saw her head towards the bathroom.

Gabriella had tried to tiptoe her way to the bathroom but Troy's eyes were like a hawk. He could see through anything; she always shivered when he looked into her eyes.

"Take a shower?" Gabriella said innocently.

"If you're taking a shower I'm taking one with you" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"Hello! Still here!" Chad said through the phone.

"Troy, aren't you with someone on the phone?" Gabriella asked as Troy scooped her into his arms.

"Chad can wait beautiful" Troy said seductively and pushed her on the bed and kissed her.

"Hello! I don't want to hear you guys have sex!" Chad exclaimed through the phone.

"Then hang up!" Troy said barely parting his lips from Gabriella's.

"Well after you have sex get over here! Taylor needs help preparing dinner and stuff" Chad said and hung up. Troy barely heard him and ran his hands down her smooth hips.

"Weren't you going to take that shower?" Troy asked into her ear.

"Didn't you want to take it with me?" Troy grinned and carried her to the bathroom. He closed the door and took off the sheet covering her beautiful body. He turned on the water to the warm setting and lifted Gabriella up and into the shower. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the wall. He plunged into her and she moaned at the new angle. She grabbed his hair pulling his lips towards hers. Gabriella pried his mouth open and sucked on his tongue as the water ran through their naked bodies.

She kissed his neck and lightly ran her fingers through his wet hair and down to his back muscles. This made Troy more aroused and plunged deeper and she screamed at how rough he went but was quickly shushed by Troy's lips. He interlocked fingers and pushed them against the wall as they cummed. They held eachothers hands tightly and Gabriella pulled him close to her as they cummed. They lay against eachother on the wall.

Troy had his chin on her head and Gabriella laid her head on his chest listening t o his rapid heartbeat, sighed, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her face into his wet chest.

"I love you" she said muffled and Troy held her closely.

"I love you more" Troy responded.

"Good, now get out and let me take my shower!" Gabriella said pushing him out of the shower to have her real shower. Troy grinned and left to the room to let Gabriella have her own shower. He put on a pair of boxers and went into the kitchen shaking his wet hair and Max came running in.

"Hey boy, sorry I kicked you out last night but Gabi and I were… busy" Troy said and Max barked.

"Glad you understand" Troy said rubbing his head. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some dog food and put it on Max's bowl. He put it on the floor and max ate. He picked up the other bowl and put water in it. He put it on the floor and he stood up and sighed.

"I hope you have sex one day because it is the best thing in the world Max!" Troy said and Max whined and lies down and put his paws over his ears.

"Sure act like that now but you'll find a special dog that you'll fall deeply in love with and you won't be able to keep you paws off her. Believe me, you won't!" Troy said and Max cocked his head to the side.

"I can't believe I just talked to my dog about sex. Man I'm nuts" Troy said to himself and he felt two arms wrap tightly around him and a face dig into his back.

"Yes you are but I love you anyways!" Gabriella murmured running her hands over his six pack. He turned around and grinned. He lifted her to the counter and kissed her lips. She smiled through the kiss but pulled away when he tried to deepen it.

He groaned and she giggled, "Got take a shower! We have to go to Chad's remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Troy sighed and Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips.

"If you're good I'll give you a reward tonight" Gabriella grinned and Troy ran his hand over her thigh.

"You sure you want to be stuck in a bed all night with me?" Troy asked seductively.

"How about we do the kitchen. I'll be all yours but only if you're good!" Gabriella said.

"Aye aye!" Troy saluted and ran to the bathroom for a quick bath. Gabriella laughed and hopped off the counter. She then petted Max and hugged him.

"Your owner is nuts isn't he?" Gabriella asked the dog and he barked and wagged his tail.

"I think so too. But I still love him don't you?" Gabriella asked and he licked her face and she ran her hands through his fur.

"I thought so too" Gabriella said and she went into Troy's room. Five minutes later Troy rushed into his room and took off his shirt. He turned around to put on his button down shirt but he saw Gabriella slowly take off his long jersey and shorts. She turned to look at him and smiled seductively.

"Are you checking me out?" he nodded and she raised her eyebrows.

"Not until tonight" she sang and put her shirt and jeans on. She walked out and Troy grinned and dressed. He walked to the living room to see Max on his leech with Gabriella waiting. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the door.

"After you" he said and she smiled gratefully at him. They walked five blocks until they came into a huge house of about ten rooms. Might as well been a mansion! Troy led her up and knocked on the door. A butler led them in and he walked in. The butler took their jackets and they walked to the kitchen where everybody was.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted walking over to Zeke who was baking cookies and Gabriella walked over Taylor who was waiting for the turkey to finish.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said and hugged her.

"Hey, how are you?" Taylor asked.

"Extremely good!" Gabriella said.

"Great, so… did Troy like your little… _outfit_?" Taylor whispered.

"Oh you could definitely say that! She said and they laughed but Gabriella turned serious, so?"

"So what?"

"Did you take it?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor hesitated, "Yeah… I did"

"And…"

"I am"

"No way! Are you happy?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm thrilled! I love Chad so much but I think he'll leave me when he finds out!" Taylor said.

"No he won't! He loves you too much!" Gabriella said.

"Just like he loved every other girl before me" Taylor said.

"Yeah but I had a little, brotherly sisterly talk with him about a week ago and you know what he said? He said he couldn't imagine his life without you. He said he finally knew what it was like to make love and… he finally knew what love was. All because you" Gabriella said.

"He said that?" Taylor asked tearfully and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell him!" Gabriella grinned.

"Gosh, I'm just so happy for you!" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged her.

"Now all we need is to get you pregnant!" Taylor said and Gabriella pulled away.

"Tay, you know I can't do that! I'm not in any condition to have a child" Gabriella said.

"Are you still working for Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"No, she stopped bothering me a month after we started dating but even if I was pregnant I'd feel so guilty about not telling him!"

"Then you should! Troy wouldn't care as long as you're his"

"What about Sharpay? She's his wife! I sometimes feels so much pain that he might actually stop seeing me I mean… he loved her at some point right?"

"Keyword: did. He loves you now. Now and forever Gabi. You can see just by the way he looks at you and most likely what you two did last night and possibly this morning" Taylor said and Gabriella laughed.

"You know me too well!" Gabriella laughed.

"That's why I'm your best friend!" Taylor said and they laughed and they heard a beep.

"Ooh! Turkey's ready!" Taylor squealed and Gabriella laughed as Taylor put her oven mitts on and took out the Turkey. She then carried it to the table. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled at him before fallowing Taylor.

Zeke turned to Troy, "So, man how was it?"

"Extremely amazing! It was like winning ten championships in a row!" Troy exclaimed and Chad hooted.

"Ooh! I have a feeling someone will get a reward after winning the championships this summer!" Chad sat patting Troy's back.

"As long as I'm with Gabriella you guys don't have to worry about anything!" Troy said and carried the salad to the table.

"He is wayyyy to in love!" Zeke said shaking his head and fallowed as they all seated in the dining room. Zeke sat and the front and Jason in the other, Gabriella sat next to Troy, and Chad next to Taylor and Kelsi.

"Alright Gabi since you're new what we usually do is go around the table and say what we're grateful for this year. It's tradition, we've always done it!" Taylor said.

"Yeah it's so old it's back when Taylor actually hated Chad!" Jason exclaimed and Zeke and Troy snickered.

"Yeah, that's the _past_! Besides, nothing like the present!" Chad said grinning at Taylor.

"Absolutely" Troy said gawking over Gabriella and she sat back a little and they all laughed.

They went around saying what they were grateful for and finally they passed around the food. They ate and talked for a couple of hours until they were full.

"Wow, this had go to be the most fantastic thanksgiving I have ever had! Thank you guys so much for inviting me" Gabriella said pushing her plate to the middle of the table.

"Aw come on Gabs you're one of us now! You're obligated to come to these holiday events" Chad said.

"Yep, and the fact that Troy's all gaga over you" Kelsi added and they all laughed except Troy.

"I do not go gaga!"

"Dude, last week you were staring at her so hard that I thought you were modeling for a photo! Also you were drooling!" Jason said.

"Why don't you guys ever invite Sharpay?" Gabriella asked and they were all silent.

"Well, the first thanksgiving that she was Troy's girlfriend we did but… we all really didn't get along" Taylor said.

"Yeah, she was pretty bossy and was a total critic!" Kelsi said.

"Sometimes I wonder why Troy married her let alone dated her!" Zeke said.

"Yeah, me too" Troy murmured.

"But finally, Troy actually got a girl we all love right guys?" Taylor exclaimed and they cheered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when we were teens Troy had the worst taste for girls. They went from brace faces to sluts to Goths. Shudders, it was weird" Chad said.

"Hey I only went out with that Goth girl because I wanted to change her!" Troy said.

"Really?! Phew, I was like how could you like a girl like that?! Seriously man!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well no more trouble for me in that department. I've got the only girl I eve want ot be with right here" Troy said putting his arm around her and she kissed his lips and they all awed.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and looked at her and she nodded.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention. It's really important!" Taylor said.

Chad put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just. I found out why I've been so sick this past month and I found out that… I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have a baby… Chad baby" Taylor said mumbling the last part. Everyone except for Gabriella looked at her shocked with their mouths open. After five minutes Taylor spoke up.

"Can you guys please say something?" Taylor cried.

"Are you sure you're… pre-pre-pregnant?" Chad stammered and Taylor nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry and you're probably really mad and…"

"Mad? HOW COULD I BE MAD I'M HAVINTG A KID?!" Chad yelled and stood up and hugged her tightly. Everyone let out sighs of relief as the couple broke their kiss.

"Hey Gabs, why weren't you surprised?" Jason asked.

"Well, me being her best friend I already knew" Gabriella said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked perplexed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell my boyfriend whose also my best friends best friend. No way would I risk you telling him this!"

"Okay, you lost me at I'm" Chad said and they all laughed.

"Well, as much fun as this was I'm sure that we've all got private celabrations at home" Kelsi said eying Chad/Taylor and Troy/Gabriella.

"Except me! I'm single!" Zeke said.

"I have afriend who's looking for a guy" Gabriella said.

"Stripper or secretary?"

"Stripper"

"Give me her cell number and I'll cook her up a date!" Zeke said and they all stood up. They said their goodbyes and drove to their respective homes.

"Hey, is it okay if I stay with you until tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as Troy drove home.

"You can stay as long as you want" Troy said looking over at her.

"You know I can't"

"I sure wish you could" Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him sadly. The only horrible thing about this affair was they couldn't be with eachother all the time or in public. The media had already caught them together on a walk and it took Troy a month to clear up she was just a friend!

Troy sighed, he wanted to leave Sharpay so badly. He was sick and tired of wanting to that this time he would. He would leave her and not take no for an answer!

They walked into the house silently and let Max run in. They put their jackets on the hanger and Gabriella walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she turned off the faucet she felt Troy's head on her shoulder and his arms around her tightly. She drank her water and he pressed light kissed against her neck and dug his face deep in her curls.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered and she sighed and mumbled yes.

"Yes, I do" Gabriella said and leaned back onto him. Troy rubbed circles over her stomach.

"I wish I could be with you" Troy murmured.

"You already are!"

"No I mean really be with me! Be mine without having to hide it, be mine and have every other guy in the planet know it, be mine to grow old and have a family with, be mine forever without having any consequences" Troy said softly and Gabriella turned to look at hi,.

"Troy, don't you think I want all that? I feel so betrayed when I see you on the cover of a magazine with Sharpay. I also hate that I can't smack that princess in the face when she gushed about you" Gabriella said and Troy laughed at the comment.

"Also, I'm afraid to think that one day you'll realize this is wrong and dump me and go back with Sharpay"

"Hey, that's not gonna happen. The one that's gonna be dumped is Sharpay" Troy said.

"Really, you'd dump a famous two year marriage to be with a stripper" Gabriella said tearfully.

"Yes, I'm gonna do it. After she comes back I'm gonna show her the divorce papers and let her go. I love you Gabriella. One day I want you to be mine forever"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso, "I already am"

"Yeah, but not in the eyes of the law" Troy said and grabbed her hands from her torso and kneeled down on one knee her hand on his lips. Gabriella gasped as he took out a diamond ring from his pocket.

"I love you Gabriella. From the moment I set my eyes on you I knew you were special and I was attracted to you immediately. I know we haven't known eachother for long but… I love you, so much and we'll take as long as you want to be married but I want to know for sure that you do. Will you marry me?"

Gabriella's breath hitched, "I do Troy, so much" she cried and jumped on him and hugged him. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly.

She sat up, "Shouldn't I be wearing the ring right about know"

"Oh yeah!" Troy said and snapped up. He took the ring and slipped it on. Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed her hand and they looked at the ring.

"It must have cost you a fortune! It's so beautiful!" Gabriella gushed.

"Well, it cost me more than Sharpay's did but I managed! Also, it's not like a certain gem I know" Troy said leaning against her and Gabriella slightly pushed him.

"Hey, don't I owe you something?"

"Yes, yes you do!" Troy said and carried her to the room they spent the night before to celebrate their thanksgiving.

**Okay, this long chapter is like two separate chapters but I put it in one to apologize for the long wait! Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	12. The Divorce Papers Surprise Visit

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating but I've been busy. Monday I have no school so I'll see what I can do! Also, I have a trailer for a new story 'Loving you' I'll do after I finish one of these which I'm thinking this one will be done soon maybe. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Chapter 12: The Divorce Papers/ Surprise Visit**

Sharpay had been back for a week now and had been out shopping for Christmas decorations spelling out bills and bills for Troy which frustrated him and today was no exception.

He sighed as he flopped on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Sure he had enough money to pay for the bills but it stressed him out to mail checks for the bills not to mention the championships was next month.

Troy sighed; the only thing keeping him sane was Max and Gabriella. Troy smiled, she came over as often as she could because she thought her apartment was a disaster and hated for him to come over. He'd kiss her forehead and say he came to see her not the apartment.

The only thing bothering him about Gabriella was she still worked at the strip club. Sure he didn't mind a private lap dance but for him and him only. He definitely didn't want the mother of his children work in pleasuring other men.

All his worried left when he felt a body slightly adjust itself on the armrest and put their arms around his neck. She kissed his ear, "Hey Troy"

Troy smiled with his eyes closed, "Hey Brie, what's up?"

"Nothing just stop by and see how my wonderful boyfriend's doing"

"Boyfriend?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fiancé"

Troy looked at her, "He must be one lucky guy"

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, "You sure are" Troy let her hands slightly massage his shoulders and he groaned. It felt so good.

"Troy, are you tense?" Gabriella cooed and Troy smiled. He thought it was adorable when she spoke that way.

"That and stressed"

"Hm, Gabriella said massaging his shoulders again, want me to perform my Bolton- Montez massage special?" (That's from Kateg9's story 'The Hawaiian Reunion'. Hope it was okay to use it!)

"Hm, yes"

"Okay, lie down" Gabriella instructed and he lay down on his stomach. She climber over him and straddled his back. She then slowly massaged the back of his neck softly and felt slightly turned on at the sound of Troy's groans. She smiled as he shivered at her cold fingertips down his skin. She rubbed her elbow into a tight knot and Troy moaned.

"Ohhhh, baby you are way too good…" Troy moaned.

"Only for you" Gabriella whispered into his ear making Troy smile. Troy flipped around so now Gabriella straddled his waist. He pushed her down to hi s chest and kissed her. He dug his hands under her shirt and up to her bra straps lightly taking each off as he fought for dominance in their tongue fight.

Troy was about to unhook Gabriella's her bra when a loud shrill filled the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ID GOING ON HERE!" Sharpay shrieked making Gabriella almost fall off but Troy kept a steady arm around her.

"Sharpay, I can explain…

"UGH GET OFF OF HIM YOU SLUT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TAKEN?!" Sharpay screamed and grabbed Gabriella and threw her out.

"AND STAY OUT BITCH!" she screamed and turned to a shocked Troy.

"Baby are you okay? Did that whore disgust you?" Sharpay cooed wrapping her arms around him.

"No, you do!" Troy exclaimed pushing her away.

"What?! How can you say that?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sharpay she not a whore, or a slut, or a bitch she's the love of my life!" Troy yelled.

"WHAT?! NO SHE'S NOT I AM!" Sharpay yelled.

"No, you just think you are and you've been way to clueless for the past seven months!" Troy said.

"You cheated on me with her for almost a year! She's a freaking stripper" Sharpay exclaimed.

"She's my freaking fiancé!" Troy shot back.

"What! You can have two wives!" Sharpay yelled.

"Good, he said walking over to the kitchen table and handing her some papers, I won't" he smirked as her eyes grew wide.

"DIVORCE! A DIVORCE!" she screeched.

"Yes a divorce. I am sick and tired of you always wanting sex, always wanting to shop, and always wanting something other than quality time with me!" Troy exclaimed.

"But Troy, we do that enough in bed!"

"No, you don't learn my strengths, my weaknesses, my emotions, and my life by just being in bed all day. When I saw Gabriella I felt like I fell in love for the first time. Someone who actually understands and loves me."

"But come on she's a stripper! How faithful can she be?!" she exclaimed.

"Faithful enough to soon call her my wife so please get out"

"What?! You can't kick me out!"

"Yes I can, this is my property not yours and… you know the way out" Troy said pointing to the door.

Sharpay stormed off, "This is not over Troy Bolton!" Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

A couple of hours later Troy was in the backyard shooting hoops to let out his anger. How could he have just sat there and let Sharpay throw Gabriella out. He felt sick; she might never want to talk to him again.

He heard the back gate open and her groaned, "Sharpay, I told you to stay out!"

"I'm not Sharpay" a voice s aid softly and he looked to see Gabriella. Troy ran over and picked her up.

"I am so so so so sorry for letting Sharpay Troy you out. Please don't leave me I'll do anything please!" Troy pleaded putting her down.

Gabriella giggled, "Its okay, you were probably surprised"

"Not an excuse to let my soon to be ex wife kick out my soon to be wife" Troy said softly tucking a loose hair to its place.

"You showed her the divorce papers before Christmas? I thought we agreed after!"

"I know but I was so mad and I want to be with you without any consequences. I love you Gabriella, more than anyone I've ever loved before"

"I love you too, it sometimes feels so weird that I'm marrying a guy that I've only known for seven months but then it feels do right" Troy smiled and kissed her softly. He smiled and kissed the knuckled of her hand.

"Hey, want to play?" Troy asked passing her the ball.

"Sure, what's in it for me?"

"If you win… I'll run jump into the pool at midnight… naked" Troy said and Gabriella grinned.

"And if I win, you are going to have to give me a personal striptease" Troy grinned and Gabriella grinned.

"Hm, Troy Bolton prepare to jump into water naked"

"Gabriella Montez prepare to shake your sexy ass in my face" Troy said and they shook hands.

They played for about a half an hour and Troy cheered as Gabriella dropped to the grass and Troy dropped next to her.

"So Miss Montez, looks I'm getting my very own striptease tonight" Troy said huskily; licking his lips.

"I guess you will. Maybe later we'll go to Victoria's Secret so you can see me pull out of some sexy lingerie" Gabriella said leaning up to kiss his neck.

"Sure baby, whatever you say" Troy murmured and Gabriella giggled as Troy pushed her to the ground and kissed her lips. He managed to take off her shirt and she his. Troy pulled zipper down and Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"We can't do it here!"

"Come on baby, there no one here" Troy said and kissed her neck causing a moan.

"Okay" she murmured as they kissed again as Troy slowly slid her jeans down her sleek hips. They were so caught up in eachother they didn't hear the door open.

A petite brunette walked into the house. "Hello? Anybody here? Troy?!" the girl hollered. Troy was supposed to pick her up from the airport an hour ago because she was staying with him until her new house was renovated. She heard talking and then moan coming from outside…

She went outside to see the image of Troy kissing a pretty brunette heatedly and passionately and pulling down her jeans.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

**Oooh cliffy! Who is it? Read to find out! HINT: I've used her as Troy's sister before!**

**Please R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3. Also for those who haven't read the trailer to my new story, here it is.**

**The Bolton family consists of 9 people**

Shows them all in the dining room

**The two eldest Zac who's 18 and a senior and Emily who's 17 and a junior**

"Come on Em I swear if you feel your hand over eggs you'll feel heat" Zac said and Emily rolled her eyes surfacing her hand around the eggs.

"I don't fell any- Splat!" Emily looked at hand to be covered in eggs and Zac grinning as well as their parents.

"Zac I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" Emily said chasing him.

**Miley is 14 and a freshman in High School**

"When you talk to do you hear it or is there like a loud roaring in your ear?" Miley asked Ashley who was Zac's girlfriend's best friend.

**Troy is 16 almost 17 and captain of the basketball varsity team**

Shows Troy score the winning shot as he sees his family's hysterically cries of encouragement

**Sam and David are 4 and in preschool**

Shows them finger-painting

**And the middle child is 15 almost 16 Gabriella who is Troy's best friend even through they are siblings**

"Hey Troy good luck on the championships today" Gabriella grinned before the bell ran.

Troy hugged her and kissed her cheek warmly, "Thanks Gabby" he said and shot her a killer smile.

**After the championships there's a party**

"Can you believe we won championships for the first time in three years?" Troy exclaimed as he twirled Gabriella around.

"I know I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Chad the came over, "Hey guys party at my house are you guys coming?"

"I don't know there's always beer at these parties" Gabriella said

"Hey don't worry about if, I'm gonna be right there" Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Okay"

**Both Troy and Gabriella separate and both get drunk**

Shows Troy drink down a cup and Gabriella chug down a can

Shows Troy on the dance floor with a ditzy cheerleader grinding on him. Gabriella stares angrily and stomps over to them and pushed away.

"Get off he's mine" she said and the girl scoffed and drunkenly walked away.

"So I'm yours now?" Troy slurred and Gabriella smiled and turned around. She dropped to the floor and back up and heard a gasp in her ear.

"Oh baby" Troy murdered.

"Tonight you are" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck still in front of him and kissed his lips.

**What happens when one mistake**

Shows Troy and Gabriella enter a guest room and Troy pushes her on the bed

**Leaves confusion?**

Troy wakes up and remembers that the night was the best sex of his life. He looked over to his side to see his sister sleeping with deep breaths. He breathed shakily and hurriedly dressed and left.

**Leaves fright?**

Gabriella wakes up naked on the bed. She frantically looks to see who is was but no one is there.

'_I just lost my virginity to some stranger!'_

**Leaves tension?**

Gabriella and Troy walk on opposite sides of their home hallway.

She smiles at him, "Hey Troy"

"Hey" he says shakily and walks away leaving Gabriella hurt and confused.

**Worst of all, an unexpected surprise**

_Shows Gabriella throw up_

"Maybe you should take a test" Sharpay voice over as Gabriella looks at a test and shrieks.

She sobs into her arms, "I'm pregnant. With a baby whose father I don't even know!"

**When she tells her parents they are shocked and try to help her**

"Mom, dad can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked as she came into the living room.

"Of course sweetie, anything" Laura said.

"Remember two weeks ago, at the party I went to?"

They nodded," I ended up sleeping with someone"

"Oh that's alright dear, you know once I had drunken sex and it was fine I forgot and

"I'm pregnant" they Shocked they stared at their daughter as she sobbed. Jack stood up

and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh, bay it will be okay. We'll get you through this" Gabriella sobbed in his chest and Troy came down seeing Miley hiding.

"Miley what's wrong with Gabriella?" Troy asked seeing his sister cry.

"She's pregnant" Miley whispered.

"What?!"

"She's god damned pregnant from a drunken night!" Miley screamed and stormed to her room. Troy looked back to Gabriella's sobbing face and looked to her stomach which would grow with his child in it.

**Scared and afraid but wanting to be close to his child, Troy helps her**

Gabriella is on her bed with her chin on her knees when someone knocks.

"Go away" she mumbles and they open the door to reveal Troy,

"Really? Don't want to see your best friend?" Troy asked and Gabriella laughed a little.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes" she said and lay against the wall and Troy sat on her bed.

"Well you just laughed" Troy said and Gabriella cracked a smile hen frowned.

"What am I gonna do Troy? I can't have a child at fifteen!" she exclaimed.

"Technically you'd be sixteen and what- are you thinking about an abortion?" Troy asked. Fear in his voice.

Gabriella shook her head, "I could never forgive myself for killing a human being. Guess I'll live with it or put it for adoption"

"Well either way I'll be there for you"

"Troy, you don't have to" she said laying her hand on his and Troy grasped it.

"I want to, I should've protected you and now I'm gonna protect you and you child" Troy said and Gabriella hugged him.

"Thank you" she said tearfully.

**Troy keeps his word**

"Come on why won't you go out with me?" Isaac asked and Gabriella slammed her locker as Troy turned the hallway.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't be stressed"

"Please, I'll be relieving it!" Isaac winked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Look, Troy's taking care of me and my baby and he doesn't exactly like you. I respect his decision because he knows more than me in this school" Troy grinned.

"Can't you make your own decision?"

"Let me think of it yes and my answer is no!" Gabriella walked away and Troy smiled.

_Shows Gabriella and Troy at a waiting room as Gabriella shakes_

"Brie chill!"

"I will not chill! I'm about to find out the sex of my baby and you're telling me to chill!" Troy rolled his eyes and her name was called.

_Shows an excited Troy and Gabriella enter the Bolton household to see everyone in the living room waiting to know the sex of the baby_

"Well!" Emily urged. Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother.

"It's a boy!" Gabriella exclaimed and they all clapped and hugged them

**What happens on the day Gabriella has to have her baby**

Troy and Gabriella looking at racks of baby clothes and she gasps.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked franticly.

"Troy, my water broke!"

**They get stuck in an elevator? **

"What is taking so long?" Gabriella shrieked squeezing Troy's hand

"We'll get there!" Troy said and the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.

"Or not"

**Now Troy must deliver the baby**

"Troy, deliver the baby Gabriella might not be able to hold out any longer!" Laura yelled through the door where a crowd was surrounded and engineers tried frantically to open the door.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Come on you can do this!"

"Troy no I can't it hurts!" Gabriella cried.

"Brie looks at me! You're strong and beautiful and you've made it this far! Don't give up. On your next contraction push!" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. Fifteen minutes later they heard a baby's cry just as the door opened and paramedics rushed in.

About a half hour later Troy walked out happily and everyone looked at him.

"It's a boy" he said and they all cheered as Troy walked back to Gabriella who was on the floor holding her new baby boy in her arms. Troy sat next to her and stared at his child and played a little with him.

"Hello, what's his name?!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well I decided on the name Alexander Troy because Troy's helped so much and I wanted Alex to have something of you" Gabriella said to troy.

"Thanks" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family" Troy told Alex as Alex played with Troy's finger.

Laura and Jack look at eachother. They feel guilty and look away.

**A year passes and everything's fine**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alex! Happy birthday to you!" the Bolton family cheered and their friends cheered.

"Blow out the candles sweetie!" Gabriella said and Alex blew hard.

"Well, I'm not eating that anymore!" Chad exclaimed and they all laughed as Gabriella picked Alex up.

"Here I'll hold him while you cut the cake" she said to Troy and he kissed her cheek and turned to the crowd.

"Alright who wants cake?" he asked and a crowd of kids came up.

**What happens when the unexpected happens again? **

The bell rings and Jack and Laura open it to see a couple, a teenage boy and two teenage girls.

"May we help you?" Jack asked.

"Yes we're here to see our daughter Corrie" the woman said.

"There's no one named Corrie" Laura said and Troy and Gabriella appeared as Troy held Alex.

"Who's at the door mom?" Gabriella asked and the woman gasped.

"Corrie! Oh my you've grown so much!" the woman said and hugged her tightly. Gabriella and Troy looked at their parents and they shrugged.

"My name is Gabriella"

"No it's not sweetie you're Corrie. Can't you remember the name you own mother gave you?" she asked.

Gabriella pulled away, "Mother?! You're not my mother!?"

"You were switched children. The daughter that I have is a Bolton and you... you're my daughter" the woman said cupping her daughter's face. Gabriella stared unbelievingly at her and ran away.

Troy sighed giving Alex to his dad.

**She is forced to bond with the parents she's never known of**

_Shows everyone at the table. Miley is talking to the youngest daughter Lilly and Zac is talking to the switched daughter Corrie while Trevor talks to the twins._

Troy and Gabriella talk as Gabriella feeds Alex.

Gabriella sighs, "Alex stop dripping and eat for me please" Alex the swallowed the baby food and Troy smiled admiringly at Gabriella and their child.

"So, why is Gabriella taking care of your child" the woman, Christy asked Laura.

"Um, no that's not my child it's Gabriella's" Laura said.

"Oh, I'm a grandmother! Bless the Lord!" Christy exclaimed and Laura stared jealously. She used to be the grandmother!

"How old is he?" Greg asked (the dad)

"One" Gabriella smiled bringing him to his lap.

"So young, how come?" Trevor asked

"Well I was drunk and slept with someone. Don't know who the father is" Gabriella said sadly and Troy once again felt guilty.

"Well, you'll find someone in California…

"California?!"

"Yes, that where we all live. You're our daughter you have to come with us!"

Gabriella stormed out.

**She's heartbroken**

I can't believe I have one week before I leave forever! It's not fair!" Gabriella said as she and Troy lay on the hammock.

"Gabriella that's how life is sometimes. You just have to deal with it" Troy said and Gabriella hugged his waist.

"I want to stay" she mumbled in his chest.

"I want you to stay too" Troy said and softly ran his hand through her curls. Feeling the urge to tell her the truth.

"Gabi I have to tell you two things. He breathed in; I love you… so much. (Gabriella opened her mouth but Troy continued) I never want you to go and that morning after the party… I was the guy that left you there. I'm sorry" he said unwrapping his arms around her and turning to the side.

Gabriella took everything in and wrapped an arm around him, "I love you too"

Troy turned around to look at her and kissed her lips passionately. He straddled her and pinned her to the hammock.

Gabriella pulled away, "Wanna continue inside?" Troy nodded and they kissed into troy's room. The door clicked shut and locked.

"Come on all, time to go!" Greg said as they all bid goodbye. Gabriella strapped Alex in and looked at Troy. She waved at him with love in both their eyes. Troy's heart broke as he saw the car drive away holding the love of his life and their child away from him.

**Three years later, Troy meets Rose**

Troy shakes hands with a red haired girl

**He brings her home and the family doesn't like her**

"Guys this Rose, my girlfriend" Troy said and they all stared at him.

"Well I'm just glad I get to meet the family although I don't know where Troy got his good looks from. Kidding it's you mister Bolton! Or is it you Mrs. Bolton?" Rose though out loud and Miley stared at Troy unbelievingly.

**A few moths later he proposes**

"Guess what? We're getting married in June!" Rose exclaimed.

'_June, Alex's birthday... Gabriella. No forget about her! You have Rose now!' _

"Yep, I've found the perfect girls! Let's go" Troy say leading her to tell Miley,

Jack and Laura look at eachother, "We lose Gabriella and get… Rose!"

**Troy couldn't more less interested**

Troy looks bored as Rose speaks of the different flowers for the wedding

**What happens when he gets the surprise of a lifetime?**

Troy sighs as Rose leaves his house for the weekend. She had been so annoying that he would've exploded. The bell ran and he grunted and opened the door.

"What do you- Gabriella?" Troy asked as he looked at the beautiful beauty holding his now almost four year old son in her arms and Gabriella looked up at him.

"Hi Troy" she whispered; love and want in her eyes.

**The feelings are still there**

Troy and Gabriella put down Alex and flop on the couch.

"We haven't put him down to sleep together since I was 18" Troy laughed and Gabriella nodded. .

"So, how have you been?"

"I got to college while Christy takes care of Alex. It still feels weirs sometimes being with them. I've grown up always being a Bolton then bam the next minute I'm a Montez. It feels so weird. I feel so isolated from the people I love "

"Yeah" they sat in silence for a while.

"I missed you... a lot" Gabriella said and Troy's heart warmed.

"I missed you too" he smiled. Gabriella slowly leaned over and kissed his lips. Troy eyes widened as he felt his heart beat fast and fireworks go of like they used to only stronger. Before he could respond Gabriella pulled away.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay… really" Troy said and kissed her and led her to his room to re live their goodbye as a welcome.

**Gabriella finds out he's engaged and ignores him for months until the wedding**

Troy sighed, He was in his dressing room fixing his tux ready to get married. This should've been the best day of his life so why wasn't he happy, because he wasn't marrying Gabriella.

"Hey wildcat" someone said and Troy turned around to see Gabriella, alone.

"Gabriella, where's Alex?"

"With Sharpay, so… you're getting married. I'm happy for you"

"Then why haven't you been answering my calls?" Troy asked sadly both of them walking towards eachother.

"Troy I'm not happy you're marrying another girl. I'm happy because you're happy and since this is the last time you'll be single and I want to do something before you live your life with another girl… Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips for a minute before pulling away with Troy having an astonished face.

Gabriella smoothed his tux shoulder and dragged her hands down his chest slowly; feeling his strong chest and muscles and Troy gulped and shivered from her touch, "Bye Troy, I'll love you forever" she whispered in his ear and kissed him once more and Troy slightly grabbed onto her hands before she left his grasp and walked out the door.

**Will Troy and Gabriella ever really be together?**

**Find out in "Loving You" **

**Coming soon only if you choose! **

**Lol, want me to continue? **


	13. The Basketball Banquet

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm working on the chapter for my new story "Loving You" so when I post it I just update every night like two chapters. **

**Chapter 13: The Basketball Banquet**

_Recap_

_A petite brunette walked into the house. "Hello? Anybody here? Troy?!" the girl hollered. Troy was supposed to pick her up from the airport an hour ago because she was staying with him until her new house was renovated. She heard talking and then moan coming from outside…_

_She went outside to see the image of Troy kissing a pretty brunette heatedly and passionately and pulling down her jeans._

"_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

Troy and Gabriella jumped away from eachother at the scream. They looked to their right to see a girl with long brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

'_Hm, those eyes look really familiar" Gabriella thought._

"Troy Bolton what the hell?! I wait one hour in an airport for you to pick me up while you're on the verge to having sex with a girl who's not even your wife!" the girl screamed. She was actually glad Troy was with someone else she just needed another reason to be mad at him.

"Miles, you don't even like Sharpay!"

"Well… you still didn't pick me up! Now, get up and put some clothes on. Beign out here is giving me the creeps!" she said walking into the house. Troy and Gabriella dressed and entered the house to see Miley with her hands on her hips and she walked to Gabriella.

"Alright who are you and what are you doing here?" Miley asked poking Gabriella.

"Um, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm Troy's um… friend" Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Miles, this is Gabriella and she's my girlfriends. Gabriella this is my sister Miley" Troy introduced.

"Troy last time I checked you were married"

"Have you seen the news?"

"No" Miley said and Troy turned on the TV to the celebrity ne.

The reporter started, "This just in on the couple's news!: **TROYPAY OVER!**

**Troy Bolton's agent has just cleared that the captain of the Lakers has split from two year wife Sharpay Bolton now Evans. The past two years we've seen clearly these two have been so distant that they would be voted the most un loving couple in Hollywood. (Then it shows pictures of Troy and Sharpay walking and looking different ways, them eating lunch and Sharpay talking on her cell, and a recent picture with Sharpay hugging Troy by the waist with a show off smile in her face while Troy barely smiles and tries to pull away from her grasp). Sharpay's agent has refused to say a word about the unexpected divorce. Let's see about Troy's love life now!**

"Oh, sorry I was supposed to see that well I was on a palne and in an airport for an hour!" Miley said.

"Come on Mileys, it wasn't that bad!"

"You're right, I met Jake Ryan the actor from One Tree Hill and Zombie High! He asked me out too!"

"You are not going tout with him!" Troy proclaimed.

"An why noT?!"

"Do you know how many sex scenes that guy has filmed?!"

"Yes! Thriteen!" Miley said and Troy looked at her.

"Okay fifteen but come on he is sooooo cute and funny and sweet!"

"Troy why do't you let her I mean Jake Ryan is really cool! Besides have you seen his six pack!" Gqabriella said to Troy then Miley.

"The hottest thing ever!" Miley giggled as she laughed with Gabriella.

"Hello, boyfriend here!" Troy exclaimed.

"Aw, you know yours is ten times hotter" Gabriella cooed putting her arms under his shirt and around his six pack.

"Please, I saw both their chest before and trust me Jake is better!" Miley said and Trroy glared at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna think my brothers six pack is hotter!" Miely said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Troy grinned and Gabriella laughed.

"Did I mention he loves the Lakers and you're his favorite player?" Miley asked.

"Okay, I'll meet him but he better not dare try and touch you in front of me!"

"You got it dude!" Miley said holding her thumb up like she used to when she was little and Gabriella laughed.

"So, you're the reason my brother has been strangely happy the past seven months?" Miley asked amused.

Gabriella and Troy blushed, "N-no I'm also happy we made championships and cousin Alex had a baby and..

"Troy! You're rambling!" Miley interrupted.

"Your point?" Troy asked.

"Troy you always ramble when you're nervous or lying or both" Gabriella said and Miley looked at her.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I know you haven't been with him that long and you already know his points? It took Sharpay a year to learn that my name was Miley not Millie!" Miley exclaimed and Gabriella laughed.

"Don't wory Miley I love your name! It reminds me of Smiley. Can I call you that?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure! My mom said when I was little I was full of smiles and that's why they named me Miley!" Miley said.

"Awesome! Troy why did you never tell me or introduce me to your sister she is awaesome!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You really think I want my sister and girlfriend to be close so she can tell you all my secrets and embarrassing moments?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned to Miley, "You missy are going to tell me all you know!"

Miley lnked arms with her, "I love this girl! Troy Bolton never break up with her!" she exclaimed and they both giggled and ran upstairs to the spare room where Miley would stay.

Troy shook his head and the phone rang. He ran over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"YOU DIVORCED HER?!" someone yelled and Troy flinched stepping away from the phone, taking a deep breath and pulling the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Chad I did" Troy said.

"DUDE…. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Chad yelled and Troy looked confused.

"What?"

"Dude! You broke up with her before the championships thus leaving you less stress for the championships! Dude you should be happy!"

"I am but it just so happens that my little sister is here which means she will spill every single embarrassing thing that has EVER happened to me!"

"ooh, harsh. So, are you taking Gabriella to the banquet?"

"Banquet?"

"Yeah, remember every year one week before the championships we have a banquet and you have to bring a date and you were always miserable because you brought Sharpay? Now you can bring someone else!"

"Yeah, tall curvy, beautfil, brown haired girl" Troy grinned.

"Ew! You're taking Miley! Ew dude that is so wrong!"

"No! Gabriella you dufus!"

"Oh, so you want to take your realationship public?"

"Well, only if Gabriella want to"

"If I want to what? "Gabriella asked coming downstairs with Miley trailing behind.

"I'll call you back Chad" Troy said and hung up.

"Well, I was wondering maybe if… well if you could I dunno…

"Spit it out already! You are slower than Aunt Pearl and uncle Earl in the annual three legged race!" Miley exclaimed and Gabriella laughed.

"Ifyouwouldcomewithmetothebasketballbanquet!"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, speak slowly!" Miley said.

Troy took a deep breath, "If you would want to come with me to the basketball banquet tonight. I mean you might not want to because I know you hate going to fancy things and all that but I really want to take you and… Troy was caught off by a pair of lips on his.

Gabriella pulled away, "I'd love to! But, do you really want to put our realationship in public?"

"I was going to ask you that! So, you wanna?"

"Let's do it!" Gabriella said and kissed him deeply.

"Hello, younger sister in the room!" Miley exclaimed.

"Sorry Miles"

"Hey, about you come miley?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, no date"

"Well maybe you can call up a certain Zombie slayer and ask him" Gabriella hinted and Miley squealed.

"Absolutley not!" Troy said.

"Come on please! We'll be right in the same place Troy and he says he really wants t o meet you!" Miley said.

"Okay! Just no funny business young lady!'

"yes sir!" Miley slauted and Miley mouthed a 'no' to Gabriella.

"Wait, what am I supposed to wear?" Gabrielal asked.

Miley cleared her throath, "Leave that tom me and Troy…

Miley held out her hand and Troy groaned handing out his credit card, "Try NOT to spend it all"

"Okay, we'll TRY and leave you a penny. Let's roll!" Miley said and dragged Gabriella out.

At the mall Miley and Gabriella wearing at a store looking through dresses.

"These are cute but none of them scream you!" Miley said.

"I dunno, maybe I can just wear something I have already…

"No! This will be your first time out as Troy Bolton's girlfriend! You have to look good!"

"Actually its fiancé" Gabriella said awkwardly.

"No way… HE PROPOSED!" Miley screeched and Gabriella shushed her and covered her mouth.

"People might hear you!"

"I'm sorry it's just I always imagined my brother with a girl like you. Funny, intelligent, nice, beautiful, brown hair…" they laughed.

"Well I'm lucky I even met him" Gabriella said.

"How did you meet him?" Miley asked.

"Um, I don't know if you'll like that"

"Oh come on it's not like you're a stripper" Miley said and rolled her eyes. Gabriella stood awkwardly.

"NO WAY YOU'RE A STRIPPER!" Miley ye lle d .

"SHHH! Only part time! I'm an assistant to a fashion company director" Gabriella said.

"Oh, who?"

"Ryan Evans"

"Oh I know him he's Sharpay's brother! The only Evan I actually like!" Miley said.

Gabriella laughed when suddenly she saw a flash an heard Miley, "Oh great!"

"Miley who's this? Is she a new friend? Is you fight with Emily Osment true? Is this your new best friend?" the reporters asked flashing.

"Come on let's go!" Miley yelled as they ran around and finally managed to hide in another store behind some clothes racks.

"Phew they're gone! Miles?" Gabriella said.

"Gabs, I just found you the perfect dress!"

Later that night Gabriella stood in the room she usually stayed in in Troy's home. The dress Miley had picked out was on the bed. It really was beautiful. It was knee length blue Suzi Chin Silk Dress (in profile). Miley said it would look amazing on her, She just hoped Troy would like it.

Later on Troy adjusted his tux jacket and fixed his hair a little. This night had to be perfect. He tried desperately to tie his tie but it wouldn't do.

"Need help captain?" Gabriella asked him and he turned and his mouth hung open. She was clad in a beautiful blue dress up to her knees with her hair in up with some strands around her face. She walked over to him and slid her amrs over his neckpulling the tie and tirng it in place and ran her fingertips down his chest.

"Wow, you look awesome!" Gabriella said.

"You-you you look… wow" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"That's nice! Also, me 'T' necklace for good luck" Gabriella said touching the necklace on her neck.

"Good, that ring better be there two" Troy said.

"It is" Gabriella said holding up her hand. Before she pulled it down Troy grabbed I t gently and kissed it.

"I love you, no matter what happens"

"I love you too" she said and kissed him softly and Troy's hands went lightly to her thighs to lift the dress up.

"Troy!"

"Sorry! Force of habit!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "If you behave I'll give you that striptease tonight"

"Yes mam!" Troy said and they walked out to the limo waiting outside. As they rode hey talked and kissed but mostly kissed. Gabriella's head lay on the crook of Troy neck as they lay in eachother's embrace and the door opened revealing the red carpet. They took a deep breath and Troy stepped out and the helped Gabriella out.

They walked down the carpet and were stopped, "Troy who's this beautiful girl?" a reporter asked.

"Gabriella Montez, she is my girlfriend" Troy said.

"Already someone's been naughty while the wife was away"

"Wouldn't you with a wife like that?" Troy said and the three laughed. Many people interviewed them and took pictures of them together. Some photographers even took single pictures of Gabriella posing. Some even commented that she should be a model of how long and hot her legs and curvy body was.

When Troy and Gabriella took shots together they would give giant smiles as Troy draped a loving and protective arm over her waist. Some shot they were even hugging or holding eachpther close with giant smiles on their faces. Finally they entered the inside and spotted Chad with Taylor and Miley. Taylor wore a Betsey Johnson Lace Halter Dress and Miley wore a Suzi Chin Ruched Cap-Sleeve Dress.

"OMG YOU LOOK AMAZING!" both girlsexclaimed and Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Didn't I tell you you'd look gorgeous?" Miley asked.

"Yes, yes you did" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Then a tall blonde haired guy came over to them and pecked miley's cheek.

"Hey Miles what's up?"

"Hehe, hi Jake" Miley giggled and Jake smiled.

"Hi Jake how are you I'm Troy Miley's older and protective older brother" Troy said shaking his hand.

"Really?! God I've always wanted to meet you! You're so great hope you win the championships!"

"Yeah me too" Chad said.

"So, I'm sorry to hear you're divorced" Jake said.

"Actually I'm fine" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella.

"Ah, the cheat on your wife thing huh" Jake said.

"Yeah well it's not that hard to fall in love with someone else when you were never in love wit hthe person you were with?"

"You lost me wll" Chad said and Taylor hit him.

"Shut up Dufus!"

"So miley, you want to dance?" Jake asked and miley gave Troy a 'pretty please' look and he nodded.

"So milady may I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may!"

"Well let's go then!" Troy said and twirled her around as they danced to Taylor Swift's, "Our Song"

This went on for an hour until they all sat for dinner. Gabriella then got to interact with the other players wife's/ fiancés.

"So, how long have you and Troy been together?" Ashley asked. She was the wife of Lucas Gabreel.

"Um, seven months and we're actually engaged" Gabriella said.

"Wow really? He must really be in love with you because Troy usually takes it slow with girls" Another girl, Rebecca said who was the wife of Noah Jackson(You'll know who those two are when I finish the story of those two related).

"Well then I must be really lucky. In truth I'd rather be cuddled up with him in bed just sleeping or watching TV"

"Same here! You know, you're way better to talk to than Sharpay I'm really glad you're Troy's girl!" Ashley excaliemd and Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"I am too" Gabriella grinned. Later on the dance floor Gabriella danced and talked with Taylor, Miley, Ashley and Rebecca. They were all having a great time when Gabriella noticed Troy sitting. She excused herself and strode over to Troy ans sat on his lap.

"Hey superstar" Gabriella greeted putting her arms slightly around his neck.

"Hey"

"So, why are you not dancing?" Gabriella asked.

"Guys don't dance together and I was tired"

"And…"

"Okay I'm spying on Miley and Jake!"

"Troy!"

"What I'm her brother it's what we do. Oh my God…" Troy exclaimed peering over Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see Jake and Miley against a wall kissing heatedly.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Gabriella gushed.

"How is my sister sharing spit cute?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, she in love!"

"She's 18!"

"And old enough to make her own decisions on dating"

"but…" Troy was cut off with Gabriella lips on his. He grinned and kissed her back, opened her mouth and they both fought for dominance never noticing or paying attention to the flashes of cameras around them.

Troy sighed as they entered his home. It had been so long. The last hour he had signed autograpjs and answered the same questions over and over again.

He felt arms around the back of his torso, "Some one is tense"

"Well when you sign so much and stand you tend to get tired and tense" Troy sighed as Gabriella pushed him to a chair and she kissed his neck up to his ear.

"Didn't you want a striptease?"

"Yes…" Troy moaned and Gabriella grinned.

"Okay but keep your hands to yourself!" Gabriella said and went into the kitchen and came back with some light rope and tied his hands to his back.

"So what song do you want me to strip myself from?" Gabriella asked seductively into his ear.

"You pick" Troy breathed out. Gabriella thought for a moment, _'Right where you want me, Headstrong, Let's dance… wait'_

Gabriella grinned and strutted to the player where the beat started and when the artist started to sing she started to dance,

"_Boy walk in the spot he's so fresh and he got what he need to impressin. Just look at the way that he dressin ain't no question chicks like ohh._

Troy gulped as Gabriella started to shake her hips and take her dress off making him feel a bulge in his pants.

'_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic she blowing your mind with her assets so Jessica Alba fantastic instant classic boys like whoa'_

'_Bay I can se us moving like that. Baby I can see us dancing like that. Baby I can see us ditching like that. We don't need no more of he said she said'_

Troy seemed in a trance as he watched the girl he loved more than anything dance in such a sexy way that he could've exploded right then and there. He wanted so badly to touch her as he neared him. She sat on his lap, one knee in each side of him as she grinded on hi,. Troy moaned, it was like when they first met all over again.

Gabriella then gently kissed his neck and took off his tux and white shirt to reveal a sweaty chest. She showered it with butterfly kissed making Troy groan. Gabriella knew exactly where his strong and weak points were.

Her opening which was only covered with a thong gently brushed his member and he couldn't take it anymore so wit all the strength he had he tore the rope open, pulled her to him, and kissed her hard. Gabriella was taken back but nothenless kissed him back. Troy lifted both of them and carried them to his room.

He gently laid her on his bed and showered her neck with bites and kisses gently leaving his mark on the side of her neck.

"Troy, I'm supposed to pleasure you!"

"Shh, let me return the favor baby" Troy murmured as he expertly took off her bra. He kissed down her neck and kissed her right breast squeezing her left. Her breath hitched when Troy bit on her nipple and sucked lightly at it. He did the same to her other breast and kissed in between her breast before kissing down her body to where her underwear was.

He bit on it and pushed it down and smiled when he felt how wet she was. He took off his pants leaving himself in boxers which were almost torn in half. He spread her legs apart and stuck his tongue into her opening. Gabriella gasped and groaned as Troy tasted her. She pumped up and down in his fast pace and cummed.

Troy looked up at her and licked his lips, "Delicious"

Gabriella smirked, "My turn"

"Troy obediently laid down as a naked Gabriella pulled down his boxers and gasped, "Troy! You're so big!"

Troy grinned proudly but then gasped as Gabriella licked the tip of his cock; teasin him. He pushed her head and she took him in giving him a blow job. She bit and sucked at a steady rhythm that Troy fallowed until he cummed in her mouth.

She swallowed and kissed him and he put a disgusting face on, "Ew, Brie!"

"Sorry, you just taste so good!"

"Payback!" Troy said and straddle her. Gabriella giggled as Troy tickled her. Suddenly their eyes met and their faces turned solemn. Troy kissed her softly before pushing into her slowly.

Gabriella as they moved and soon they reached their climaxes and screamed eachothers names. Troy rolled off her as they caught their breaths, He turned to Gabriella who was to the side and had finally caught her breath.

Troy put an arm over her, "No matter what happens U love you" he kissed her neck tenderly and they fell asleep.


	14. How to pleasure a Man

**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait but lately I've just wanted to relax but I can't because I kept getting emails with pleads to update. I hate to disappoint readers so here is an update to all my reviewers! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Chapter 14: How to pleasure a Man**

Troy sighed, "Brie, come on babe!" He stood at the bottom of his new staircase. After divorcing Sharpay she got to keep half of the property so she picked the house. Troy shrugged it off and bought a new, better house. A week later, Gabriella moved in with him much to Sharpay's dismay.

"I'm coming!" she yelled out as she put on her earrings and her engagement ring under her shirt which was around a chain. The paparazzi only knew they had been dating for two months and seeing a diamond ring on her finger would turn them into frenzy.

Gabriella laughed. Since her relationship with Troy had gone public things had REALLY changed. She was constantly fallowed, had been to a lot of premieres, been on talk shows and she even got her own section on JustJared! Troy and she even had a ship name, Troyella. Many people always asked her if she pursued a career in modeling or acting but she ignored it. She'd never had any professional acting classes or whatever models did anyway.

"Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton if you don't get your sexy ass down here like right now I will leave without you!" Troy yelled and Gabriella rolled her eyes but smiled at his comment.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back and ran down the stairs and even down the banister and as she landed Troy caught her. He laughed; he loved her child like ways.

He caught her in one arm and kissed her lips and Gabriella pulled away giggling, "I thought you wanted to leave?"

"Right! The sooner we leave the sooner we get back!" Troy exclaimed putting his old baseball cap on Gabriella's head which read his old High School Team, 'Wildcats'. She giggled and put on her sunglasses as did Troy.

They walked out hand in hand and headed toward the mall.

"So, anything interesting happen after yesterday's game?" Gabriella asked as they excited the shop with smoothies in hand.

"Well, if you count you and me in bed then yes. It was very interesting" Troy grinned putting an arm around her waist.

Gabriela laughed, "Not me, before that!"

"Not much, except that Taylor kept calling Chad for food. First nachos with ketchup, next cheese with ketchup, and then cookies with ketchup! Taylor has a thing for ketchup!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "yikes! That bad?"

Troy nodded, "Taylor's driving Chad nuts now with the food cravings. Seriously his afro looked disinflated!"

"Aw poor Chad, well he's only got seven more months of torture and it's done!" Gabriella shrugged.

"Way to be sympathetic!" Troy joked.

"Yep, that's me! Gabriella Montez, the most sympathetic person alive!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed, "Hey isn't that Ashley?" He pointed to see his fellow basketball player's wife. She looked around before hesitantly walking straight into a baby store

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, but let's not make any assumptions" Troy said leading her to the exit.

"You're right" Gabriella nodded.

"I always am" Troy said cockily and Gabriella shoved him as Troy put his arm around her waist.

"Besides if she was she'd tell me. We're really close" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, and Lucas would tell me. We've been buds since middle school" Troy said reassuringly.

"What if… he doesn't know?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her.

"Gabi, Ashley tells Lucas everything and I'm sure she's just making up a way to tell him" Troy said.

"You're right, you can't just lunge at your husband and say I'M PREGNANT!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"Right, well keep that little mouth shut. We don't want people to think you are pregnant" Troy said as he opened the door to their home and Max ran out straight to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled as he licked her hands and she patted his head as they walked past to the kitchen.

Gabriella walked to the refrigerator as Troy slid into a seat by the island. He watched as Gabriella took out some ice cream.

"Gabs, we just ate smoothies" Troy said walking over to her as Gabriella grabbed a spoon.

"Sorry but I am really craving something sweet today" Gabriella said as she put another spoonful into ice cream when she felt two warm arms around her waist.

Troy put his lips to her neck, "I'm craving something sweet too. It's… tall… curvy… and sexy" Troy said placing sweet kisses on her neck.

Gabriella threw her head back and moaned, "Troy Bolton don't tease me"

Troy nipped at her ear, "I'm not teasing, and you know exactly where this is going to"

"I wish but the gang is coming today remember?" Gabriella squealed as Troy sucked behind her ear.

"Let's do a quickie" Troy said huskily into her ear.

Gabriella groaned, "Fine, she turned around and pushed him to the wall, but later you're all mine"

With that she pushed her lips against his which lead into a giant make out session. She dug her cold hands under his shirt and up his chest and ran her fingertips against his nipples. Troy groaned as he felt his erection grow bigger.

He lay his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. He cupped her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist and just as he was about to lead them upstairs the bell rang.

Both of them pulled away and groaned, upset they couldn't finish.

"Oh man!" Troy groaned as Gabriella pulled him to the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted as they walked in.

"Not much, how about you?" Ashley asked and Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"Oh you know, nothing big" Gabriella smiled.

Taylor walked in, "Hey Gabs what's up? You got any ice cream?" she asked and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow are you sure she's tree months pregnant?" Gabriella asked Ashley.

"Yep, I'm sorry for Chad though. He's the one who get up in the middle of the night just to get a donut" Ashley commented and Gabriella laughed as they all headed to the living room.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can make the baby's room black!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Um Tay, it's a baby not an emo teenager" Troy said.

"Well you're not the one who has to give birth to this child! To have it come out of you! To raise it through it's conflicted years! You are so heartless Troy!" Taylor cried and laid her head on Chad'd chest.

"What did I do?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, it's just mood swings" Ashley said.

"Yeah, when you get Gabriella pregnant, which you will from all the sex you do, it'll be just as bad!" Chad said.

"Great, wait, how so you know if Gabriella and I have sex all the time? What if we don't?"

Chad snorted, "Let's just say, Locker room? Not a good sex spot"

Everyone laughed as Troy and Gabriella blushed.

"So what about you guys? Any plans for the wedding yet?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we have a church and a priest and flowers. Now we need to take care of the reception and the bridesmaids and everything" Gabriella responded.

"Soooooo, who's your maid of honor?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was gonna make Taylor my maid of honor because she was my first friend here and she's also my best friend!"

"Aw, thanks Gabi you rock but are you sure you want a fat maid of honor?" Taylor asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Gabriella laughed and hugged her.

"So, I'm your best man right?" Chad grinned pointing at himself.

"Ever since kindergarten. Worst decision of my life" Troy muttered and everyone laughed.

"Well, now all you guys need is the dresses, the tuxes, the limo, the cooks, and the song and you're all done" Rebecca said clapping her hands together.

"Oh that much" Troy groaned in desperation. Gabriella grinned and climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw come on baby it's not that much. Watch if you're good tomorrow for the tuxedo fittings I'll give you a reward… _and I know how much you love my rewards_" Gabriella grinned sexily to him whispering the last part.

"Almost as much as I love you" Troy grinned and kissed her lips.

"How do you that Gabby? Make him say yes to everything you say?" Ashley asked.

"Easy, I know what he likes" Gabriella said kissing troy's cheek.

"I know but what exactly _do _you do?" Rebecca asked.

"Hm, what men like the most" Troy said pressing his lips to Gabriella's neck.

"Oh and what's that?" Taylor asked.

"The thing that got you pregnant" Troy remarked and everyone laughed and Taylor shot him a dirty look.

"No but seriously what?" Rebecca said. Gabriella thought for a second and looked at Troy then back at their friends.

"Alright I'll show you but you'll get disgusted" Gabriella said and stood up and walked out of the room.

"What is she going to do?" Chad asked a grinning Troy.

"You'll see" Troy said and winked at Gabriella as she came into the room with a stereo; giggling at Troy's wink.

"Ladies you are about to witness the thing that men love the most and boys… try not to drool _too _much I just cleaned" Gabriella smirked and before turning around she said, "Troy, can you move to that chair over there?" she asked him which was the chair a couple of feet away from them.

Troy stood up and walked to his seat; anticipating what was to happen. Everyone looked confused as Gabriella turned around and pressed play on the stereo.

_Its Brittany bitch_

Gabriella turned around and started to shake her body slowly and gradually faster as they boy's mouths opened wide and their wife's put them back up. Gabriella smiled and grinned sexily at Troy who tried to cover his throbbing member.

Gabriella shaked down to the floor and when the words _more _were sung she'd open her legs wide and throw her head back a little. She slowly stood up and slowly made her way to Troy; who was grinning like and idiot.

She put her knees on each side of his hips and lifted her shirt up, slightly sitting up, to reveal a lacy red bra. She threw her shirt in circles as she laid her almost naked breast in front of his face and they guys whooped and started making dirty jokes on Gabriella's body and they girls looked dismayed for their friend but in the back of their minds they were copying notes down.

Gabriella laid her hands on his shoulders and smiled sexily to him before cupping his face and kissing him with raw passion only he could arouse. Her fingers slid in zigzag motions down his shoulders to his waist line. She could feel him groan as she lifted his shirt up and over his head.

Troy sat up straighter in his chair and Chad's eyes widened as he saw Troy's fingers brush over to Gabriella's bra clasp.

"Well I think it's about time we go" Chad said and everyone agreed making up excuses and quickly saying goodbye as they walked out. Troy unclasped her bra and threw it away and lifted a giggling Gabriella into his arms. Her legs wrapped around him as they stumbled into their room towards their bed.

They landed on their bed and kissed again and Gabriella moaned as Troy fondled with her breast. Her fingers dug through his hair and then pulled away.

"Wait, are we forgetting something?" Gabriella asked. They looked at eachother.

"Nah" they said and pulled eachother into another feverish kiss that would lead into yet another countless night of making passion and love.

**There it is! My Christmas present to you! I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get to my old schedule now that I'm done with my science fair project and have a week off! Merry Christmas everybody love you tons! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**PS My youtube is Bookmusicalover. Please subscribe to me and if you have any videos requests that are of the fallowing I'll answer and make it: Troyella (DUH!) Rypay, Zekepay, Chaylor, Zanessa, Lashley, Cashley, Jashley, Lolliver, Moliver, Jiley, Lackson, Zaddie and Jalex(Alex and Justin from Wizards of Waverly place) HOW DO YOU GET FANFICTION TO GET A WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE SECTION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Sorry, breathes out, I'm good! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Ho Ho Ho! Lol ******


	15. The Fittings

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO ERS! I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you guys miss me? No? Well I sure missed you guys! Yes I did! Lol, I'll try harder to update and if you see many stories updated at the same time look at them because it will NOT be an author's note. Please enjoy the fallowing chapter! P.S Some scenes in this story will maybe remind you of the pairing Naley from OTH. **

**Chapter 15: The Fittings **

"So… when are we going to get up?"

"Hm, how about never?" Troy answered as he softly kissed her neck. Gabriella giggled, sometime during their love making they had fallen off the bed. Instead of getting back up, their passion took them to making love on the floor with only a soft blanket and two pillows to cover their bodies.

"Troy, we have to get to our fittings in one hour!" Gabriella exclaimed as he kissed her lips.

"I want to stay in bed with you" he murmured into her lips. Gabriella smiled and softly kissing him back.

"But we're getting married in a month…. And I need a wedding dress for that" Gabriella whispered through his lips.

"Hm, I kinda like what you're wearing now better" Troy smirked softly as he softly kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Gabriella smiled into his neck.

"Troy, I can't show up naked to a roomful of guests"

"True, I don't want anyone else but me ever to see that gorgeous body of yours again except me"

"You will be the only one, but if we don't get up we won't have a wedding day which means we won't have a wedding night… which will be too bad since I was thinking of going to Victoria's Secret after the fitting… you know, pick out something nice" Gabriella said nibbling his ear.

Troy groaned, "Fine I'll get up, he kissed her lips, one day you are gonna drive me completely insane"

Gabriella grinned and climbed on top of him and kissed his mouth, "Trust me I already have" he smiled at her as she leaned down again to embrace her in a hungry kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he flipped her over only to have the door open abruptly.

"OH MY LORD!" Chad yelled and Gabriella shrieked as she tried to cover her body with as much blanket as she could. Clearly she was embarrassed but Troy only seemed annoyed.

"Dude! You have the worst timing ever!" Troy exclaimed.

"I-I-'m sorry but Taylor was getting mad because you guys were supposed to be up at our house half an hour ago. T-Taylor told me to go check on you guys so I did because she gets really mad when I don't do what she says" Chad stuttered as Troy rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Well next time, KNOCK!"

"Okay Okay!"

"CHAD! CHAD EBENEZER DANFORTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Taylor srecheed coming up the stairs.

Gabriella giggled slightly, "Ebenezer"

"My mom liked the Christmas Carol!" Chad escalimed as an angry Taylor came in.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"G-g-getting Troy and Gabriella up" Chad stuttered as Taylor turned to look at Troy and Gabriella. Instead of being embarrased she was dead mad.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE LATE BECAUSE YOU WERE HAVING FREAKIN SEX?!" Taylor yelled and Chad yelped.

"I'm-I'm sorry but we got carried away and-

"AND YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO GET YOU ASSES OFF THE FLORR YEAH YEAH! NEED I REMIND YOU THIS IS YOUR WEDDING AND I'M REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW!"

Gabriella sat up calmly, "Calm down Tay! Look we'll get dressed real quick and then on our way to the fitting we'll stop at Starbucks"

Taylor breathed in and Troy and Chad braced themselves for the worst, "Okay Gabs! Meet you down in the car!" she said happily and went downstairs and a shocked Troy and chad turned to them.

"how the hell did you do that?!"

"Well she's a girl and i'm her best friend. Do the math" Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she stood up then stopped.

"Um Chad, do you mind if you-"

"Oh right! Sorry again for walking in and- sorry!" Chad mumbled as he walked out. Troy looked up at Gabriella and chuckled.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower" Gabriella said and Troy stood up.

"Can I take one with you?" Troy grinned wrapping her in his arms.

"No you know what will happen!"

Troy softly kissed her, "What will happen?" he asked as he began to k iss her neck.

"You'll get me really horny and we'll end up having sex in the shower for an hour and we'll miss our fitting"

"Hm how about a quickie, please?"

"No Troy I hate quickies. I want all of you not some of you"

"all right, but you totally owe me later!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella rolled her eyes. She gasped as he smacked her ass making her drop her blanket.

"Ooh, hey there sexy lady" Troy murmurred.

"Shut up!" Gabriella grinned not bothering to pick up the blanket and retreated to the bathroom, her bare butt shaking sexily left to right. As the bathroom door closed, Troy gave out a deep breath.

_'Man i have a sexy girl'_

Troy's face then broke out into a grin as he waited till' the water began to run and he heard her happily singing in the shower. He silently walked into the bathroom, taking in the beautiful isght of the love od his life singing happily.

"Hey Gabi, you done yet?" Troy yelled.

"Troy! I just got in!" Gabriella sang back and Troy smiled.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to get to the fitting on time" Troy grinned as the shower door opened and Gabriella's face appeared.

"Well you still have to take a shower so if we're late it's you fault" Gabriella grinned as she turned back to her shower.

"Oh really?" Troy asked as he opened the shower door and Troy grabbed her back to him.

Gabriella squealed, "Ahh! Troy!"

Troy smiled as he ravished her neck, "Hm, I love it when you scream my name like that"

Gabriella grinned through her moan, her head fallling back, "We have to hurry! Taylor will get really mad!"

Troy turned her around and pulled her lips to his, his lips ravishing hers hungrily, "Hm...i...L...ove...yo..u" Troy managed to say between lustful kisses. Gabriella smiled pulling away to smile at him.

"Hm, I love you too... now get out of here and let me shower!" Gabriella said pushing him out of the shower.

Troy laughed, "You totally owe me later!"

Gabriella laughed and blew him a kiss, "I'll give you everything you want...LATER!" Gabriella exclaimed as sh e turned around. Troy sighed happily before turning to his room to change. Just as he had thrown a pair of jeans on he felt two small arms wrap aound his torso and two lips sweetly kiss up his back.

"I thought you wanted to be on time" Troy smiled then groaned a her hands swiftly rand up and down his muscualr chest, lightly caressing his nipples and chest hairs.

Gabriella sat him down on the bed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and nipped his ear, "hm, I always did want to be fashionably late"

Troy goraned, "Trust me, it's fun" Troy grinned as he turned to her, his lips capturing hers softly yet passionatley. Gabriella turned her head more so she could kiss him easier and everytime her lips left hers just a little he'd pulled her closer nad she'd smile and pull him deep by his hair. Just as she was about to lay him across the bed, Taylor screamed.

"HURRY UPYOU TWO! THE SOONER WE LEAVE, THE SOONER WE END AND YOU GUYS GET MORE TIME TO HAVE SEX!" Taylor yelled and Gabriella pulled his lips from and he groaned.

Gabriella grinend and chasetly kissed his lips, "Come on sexy let's find you a shirt"

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the _Pierce Boutique _where they entered and saw everyone already there.

"Well, now that the two guests of honor are finally her maybe we can start this fitting" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry guys we got... a little carried away" Gabriella turning to Troy as he interlocked their fingers together with a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah okay we don't need that picture in our heads can we just get this going?" Noah asked.

Rebecca grinned, "Ladies and... boys I'd like to present to you... Amanda Pierce!"

A brunette young girl of 21 came out and hugged Rebecca, "Thanks babe, you look totally gorgeous!"

"You too, I love your new staright hair!"

"Yeah, it's permanent!" Amaznda exclaimed and they laughed.

"Okay, can we step out of girl world and move on?" Chad asked as Rebecca and Amanda stuck their tongues out at him.

"Okay, men to the left women to the right" Amanda said and as they seperated into difeerent sides a curtain fell in between both sides of the room.

"Um amanda, what's the curtain for?" Ashley asked.

"It's so the boys won't see what you have especailly Gabriella. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" Amanda said.

"You know she's right" Miley shrugged.

"Hey amanda where's the dressing room?" Taylor asked and Amanda grinned and walked throught a door and the girls gasped. It was like one of those ballet dance rooms with giant mirrors except there were 7 dressing room doors, one for each girl.

"Alright ladies the door with your first name initial is your dressing room, there you will find your bridesmaid dresses and you wil decide whic hsize you will take by checking it off on your list. Now, GO CRAZY!" Amanda squelead as the other girls laughed as they went to their intial door. K for Kelsi, R for Rebecca, M for Miley, L for Lilly, a for Ashley, T for Taylor, and G for Gabriella.

Meanwhile on the other side, the boys weren't having the grestest time.

"Well boys, looks like we're all alone" Noah said.

"Think we could run?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, we'd eventually come home and earn ourselves a beating" Chad said.

"In chad's world, going ot the other side of town to Taco Bell" Noah said and the all laughed. Then, they heard a bat fall to the floor and the yyelled as Chad jumped into Troy's arms.

"Hello men, I see you need to be fitted" the man said, his msile dark and his eye dangerous.

"Yep, we sure do!" Jason said happily.

Then, he walked ot his dace, "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!"\

"NO SIR!"

"ARE YOU EYEBALLING ME SON?!"

"NO NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Jason cried falling down to the man's feet. They heard a sigh and the all turned to see Amanda there.

"Is this another bet you lost from Widler?" she asked.

Micheal shrugged, "He sure had a sour tooth" he said taking his mustache and wig off.

"Micheal? Is that you?!" Noah asked.

"Didn't think you'd recognize me Jackson" he said giving him a manly handshake.

"How could I forget your goofy face?" Noah laughed.

"Alright, now that you guys are done fooling around we need to get you guys dressed. The girls are alreayd done and they can't come out till I get there!"

"So what now?" Troy asked.

"Put the suits in the rooms with your initials on and try them on and show them to me after coming out"

"Huh?"

Just freakin go!" Amanda exclaimed as they scrambled to find their dressing rooms. Amanda sighed and marched back across the room to the other room.

"Alright ladies, except Tay and Gabi, come out!" Amanda exclaimed as Kelsi, Rebecca, Miley, Lilly and Ashley came out in beautiful stapless pink dress that came up to their ankles.

"Gorgeous! If i do say so myself! Now, TAYLOR!"

"NO WAY AM I COMING OUT!"

"What? Why not?"

"She thinks she looks fat!" Gabriella yelled from her room.

"Becasue I do!"

"No you don't, i picked out a special maternity dress for you!" Amanda exclaied.

"Taylor please come out!" Lilly begged as the others began to beg as well. She came out in a beautiful silky marron gown that came out to the floor.

"Oh.

"My...

"God!

"I look horrible!"

"You look hot!" Ashley excalimed.

"I couldn't imagine you looking any more prettier!" Rebecca excalimed.

"Yeah, yeha, yeah" Taylor said smiling and Amanda grinned the nturned to Gabriella's door.

"And now, the bride to be! Gabriella come on out!"

"Okay" she said shyly. She took a deep breath in and walked out and they gasped.

"Is it horrible?"

"Absolutley not!"

"You look gorgeous!"

"Stunning!"

"Breathtaking!"

"Troy is going to faint when he sees you like this!"

"He won't faint he'll die!"

"Then who will I spend the rest of my life with?" Gabriella asked and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean" Gabriella turned to look at herself in the mirrow. Her strapless dress was a beautiful white and it flowed down her body. It was very simple really but she hope Troy would like it.

"Wait! There's one thing missing" Amanda excalimed as she ran into her store and back. Gabriella gasped as she saw the beautiful veil with shimmering diamonds all over.

Amanda smiled as she put it over her head, "Now, it's perfect" Gabriella grinned as the girls clapped and hugged her.

"Jus tthink in four weeks you'll be up at the altar promising yourself to the man your'e completley in love with forever" Rebecca gushed.

Gabriella smiled as she clutched the engagement rings that hung around her neck, "Forever" she gushed and turned to Amanda with a huge smile, "I'll take it"

"Yes! I knew you would!" amanda excalimed as she ran to the inside of the store to the cash register.

"When we're done maybe we sould check out what the guys are up to" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I think I heard yelling before" Ashley laughed as they turned to change. Gabriella once again turned to look at herself, "Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, I love the sound of that"

With that she turned to her room and started to change.

"Please tell me that is the last bowtie I'll se today!" Lucas exclaimed.

For the past fifteen minutes they had tried on suit after suit after suit.

"That's what you get for not pre ordering like the girls did. All they had to do was try on and pay up" Amanda smirked as she checked their suits.

"Hey, where are they now?" Troy asked.

"Well, Rebecca went with Ashley to buy some stuff...

"What kind of stuff?" Lucas asked.

"Oh you know, tampons, pads..."

"Ew, the guys shuddered as Amanda continued.

"Miley and Lilly went to the skate park, Kelsi and Taylor went to Taylor's and Gabriella is at victoria's Secret, Amanda said, and Troy, she said to hurry up"

Troy smiled and turned to chad, "Do you mind taking my suit"

"Sure, go do what you gotta do" Chad said nad Triy grniined and rushed out.

"Lucky bastard" Chad mumbled.

**Okay, I stopped here because I have a feeling the next chapter will be pretty long. I hate this chapter and i'm pretty sure you'll agree with me but I have a headache and I really wanted to give you guys an update today! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! Lol, please review!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**PS My youtube got deleted so now I'm bookmusicalover2, pelase subscribe!**


End file.
